JS Rivas' The completely Insane adventures of Makoto Naegi
by JS Rivas
Summary: Follow the everyone favorite Makoto Naegi, as I put him through the most absolutely insane adventures of his life. Both with parodies of other media and deals with his high school life. Set in rip-offs, Video games, Movies, Books, TV, and many more And we also take suggestions on what you want to put poor Naegi through.
1. Chapter 1

**First off let me just say it's nice to put another story up after a whole year**

**The characters might and/or will seem ooc (Out Of Character) but it's a fan fiction so you already knew that :/**

**Also (just for the hell of it) if you have suggestions or an idea for a story, Mail or Review**

**Also this fic will have parodies of other material and rip offs of said Material, I won't waste you on legal stuff because I doubt the original artist/ Filmmakers/ Actors/ and TV shows would care to make a lawsuit**

**Although Just to be safe Please don't sue**

**And please leave a review**

**Now let's cut the crap and get this over with**

* * *

**Makoto Naegi Meets Kaniff**

**By J.S. Rivas**

**_November 6, 2011_**

Keniff Kaniff from conneticut the in the closet homosexual after many years not hearing from Aristotle, and the faliure of a cartoon "The Slim Shady Show". Kaniff now spends his time going to gay bars and at times attend Eminem concerts. Kaniff decided to go to Japan for vacation and get some action in the meantime; As fate would have it kaniff would happen to be in Tokyo and be around the prestigious Hope Peak Academy. It was then that he would see 'The Super Duper High School Lucky' Makoto Naegi. This would be bad luck as Kaniff was mesmerized by Makoto's height, eyes, hair, and most importantly... his ass. This led him to dug for information on Naegi and soon would discover his number which would lead to the set of events for Makoto...

"Let's call this motherfucker" Said Ken to himself

"Oh fuck yeah" Moaned Ken "Give him a piece of my mind... Piece of my ass"

An operator picked up "Hello how my I help you?"

"Oh thank you, I need to make a collect call"

"Okay what the number?"

"The number is xxx-xxx-xxxx" (Classified)

Voice Machine "At the tone please state your name"

"keniff Kaniff from connecticut... Atomated piece of shit" Mumbled Ken

Naegi was in his room listening to some new music from Maizono group, Then he felt his cell phone virbrate, he got out his phone and answered it...

"Mushi Mushi" Said Makoto

"Hey there cock boy" Greeted Kaniff, Naegi tense up both to the fact it was an american and he understood what he just said. Naegi english was decent but still needed work...

"Um... Who's this?"

"Ken Kaniff"

"Who?"

"Ken Kaniff from conneticut"

"Connecticut?... I don't... know anybody from... Connecticut"

"Yeah you wanna get a hotel room with me?" Said Ken, Sexually

"...A hotel room?" Replied Naegi

"Yeah you want me to lick your ass Naegi?" Makoto started to chuckle a bit, he sounded familiar, this guy was creepy but it was funny

"H-Hey who this Hagakure?" Chuckled Naegi

"Hey you want me to melt in your mouth, and not in your hand?, Melt in your ass, ya little cockboy" Naegi chuckled

"What... hey shut up man" Joked Naegi

"Oh you think I'm lying Huh?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Naegi laughed out loud "Alright I'm going to hang up man"

"See you soon cockboy" Said Ken

"Ha ha ha oh shut up you little bitch" Naegi hanged up, still laughing about the call as Komaru came in...

"Oni-chan what's so funny" Asked Komaru, curious of the laughter

"Oh hey Komaru" Sighed Naegi "I just had a very hilarious phone call"

"What's it about?"

"I got a call from an american and he said really disturbing things"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I couldn't help but laugh at his voice and to be honest he sounded familiar"

"Really but we don't know any american"

"I know but I think I heard him somewhere just can't remember what it was from"

"Dad use to visit America" Added Komaru "If anyone should know it's dad"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Kaniff Hotel room-**

Keniff Kaniff began looking for Naegi's address, and then begun coming up on a plan on kidnaping Makoto; but first Kaniff would head to the nearest bar from his hotel as he would begin his plan tomorrow.

As he went out to the bar, some people passing by couldn't help but stare at Kaniff, as they notice his appearance and his deep voice. Kaniff was talking and flirting with fellow homosexuals, as some friendly locals helped him discover some nice locations around the city.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Casa de Naegi-**

Makoto went to ask his father some questions, as Mr. Naegi would be busy dusting the knick knacks for Mrs. Naegi, as his wife kindly 'ask' him to do it

"Hey dad do you have a minute?" Asked Naegi

"Yeah what's on your mind?" Asked Mr. Naegi

"You used to travel to america right?"

"Well yes but only in California.. on a business trip" Added Mr. Naegi

"So you wouldn't happen to know a person from Connecticut?"

"Nope not a single person"

"So you didn't met a american by the name of Ken Kaniff?"

"Ken Kaniff... Weird I was Friends with someone named Jimmie Robinson, but no Kaniff... altough he sounds familiar"

"Yeah I was hoping you knew"

"Kaniff... Kaniff... Ken Kaniff" Pondered Mr. Naegi

"I had this phone call by an american with that name, He called himself Ken Kaniff from Connecticut"

Mr. Naegi Snapped his finger "Say that Again!"

"Ken Kaniff from Connecticut"

"You said Ken Kaniff right"

Then Mr. Naegi started to remember... something terrible

"Yes?"

"You mean from that cd I got for you kids a long time ago?"

"A CD?"

"Yes a album that Jamie gave me for you kids"

"This was when we were kids?"

"Yeah it was back..." Pondered Mr. Naegi "Hmm... How old are you now Makoto?"

"fifteen" Replied Makoto

"Okay so this was mid 1999, so this was twelve years ago. You was only three years old, Komaru was only one"

"Alright so it was a album"

"Yeah"

"What was it called?"

"The Slim Shady LP, you can look but please don't let Komaru hear it"

"Why not?"

"Makoto you don't know this but when I let your mother hear it, I got in big trouble" Mr. Naegi paused as remembered that terrible punishment he got "J-Just listen to it and you will see"

"Okay dad" Said Makoto, who felt a bit sorry for his father. Naegi took the album his dad got out of the cd case and began listening to it

* * *

**-The Next morning-**

It was a regular day for the class of 78 as the teacher was giving his lecture on calculaus...

"So as you take the x in the equation, you see..." The teacher paused, arritated "Mr. Naegi can you please take off the ear buds!"

Makoto bobbing his head to the Album, and sure enough he still couldn't get enough of it. The teacher made a b-line to Makoto as he was humming to the lyrics, The teacher prepared his ruler and... _**WHAM!**_ broke the ruler aganist Makoto's head.

"Ow!" Cried Naegi

"Next time it will be a bat, now pay attention" Hissed the teacher

Almost the whole class snickered, except a concerned few, Makoto rubbed his head and decided he better focus...

-later-

At the cafeteria Makoto was listening to the LP as the other boys was curious to what he was listening to. Some of them were trying to just eat their lunch, but they were really curious...

"Hey Naegi...Naegi!... Naegi!" Snaped Owada, as he yanked the right earbud off of Naegi's ear...

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Studded Makoto

"Dude you been listening to that album the whole day" Said Kuwata "What are you listening to and is that a portable cd player?"

"Oh aha ha" Laughed Naegi, nervously "I'm listening to an old CD that my dad got me when I was only three"

"Really... It was be really good for you to be listening to it" Acquired Yamada

"What's it's called?" Asked Hagakure

"It's called the Slim Shady LP" Replied Makoto

"The Slim Shady LP?" Repeated Owada "Isn't that the second album from that american named Eminem?"

"Classmate Naegi that is definably not welcomed in a school enviroment!" Shouted Ishimaru

"I didn't knew you listen to american music" Replied Hagakure "Yet alone Hip-Hop Naegi-chii"

"Well not really but I actually like it" Said Naegi "My dad got it when he was in America, but he didn't know how inapproprate it was"

"No question about it" Agreed Ishimaru

"I heard from a friend it's really messed up" Said Owada

"Well Yeah but it's actually good it's whacky and really meanful in some areas, It's really amazing for Hip-Hop"

"In basic terms just more trash" Said Togami

"Well that not true, I heard some other Hip-Hop songs before and there were meanful and amazing"

"And your dad gave you this?" Asked Owada

"Yeah... but my father told me when mom heard the cd, she flat out got mad at him"

"How bad" Asked Yamada

"Let's just say that the last thing you ever would want is get my mother angry" Makoto was starting to shiver "Nothing that anyone would do will never amount to what she could do when she is livid"

"Whoa" said Kuwata

"But to be honest I like this album, seriously I think I found a new muse"

"I just wish it was something more approprate" Said Ishimaru

"You should listen to the Marshall Mathers LP" Added Owada "I heard it's Eminem best album"

The boys went back to eating lunch, as for Naegi continuing to listen to the album. However outside the cafetaria a Ken was sitting on a tree bunch spyig on Makoto...

"Hmm... oh yeah" Moaned Kaniff "Can't wait to get a piece of that"

In the meantime some students went to get the staff, after seeing Ken in the tree and overhearing him. Kaniff manged to get away in time and headed back to his hotel room.

* * *

**-After School-**

Naegi was in his dorm room looking up some more information on ken kaniff only to find out he isn't real just a character voiced by aristople and later Eminem...

"So someone was making a prank" Realized Makoto "Well to be honest I should have noticed since he said almost extacly what he said on the skit, boy I feel stupid"

Naegi thought as he turned off his computer and decided to study on the notes Ikusaba was nice enough to lent. which after a few hours he went got dinner, then got to bed early; but there was something off as Naegi started to wake up feeling more groggy than usual...

* * *

"Ugh... what time is it" Sighed Naegi "And why does my room look different... Wait WHAT!" Snapped Naegi as he realized he is not in his room "Where the am I!" As Makoto looked around his surrondings to see he was in a hotel room, he also notice that the room was full of candles and the smell of incense. He tried to move but notice that he was tied to the bed.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Hey there cockboy" Ken said

Naegi frozed as he heard the familiar voice again "K-K-Kaniff?" Studdered Naegi

"That's right it's kenny"

"No way you ain't real" Gasped Naegi "You're made up!"

"Hey now that hurts my feelings" Kaniff approached Makoto from the shadows, as Makoto looked at him with fear he also noticed his apprance; Kaniff looked like a strange man with a oval shaped head with a frauhawk that is red, blue eyes, and a wierd face. Kaniff also seem to be wearing a red robe with a black sash. "I can assure you that I'm very real"

"What do you want" dreaded Naegi

"Oh you know what I want"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it I thought you was joking!"

"Mmm..."

"What!"

"I love your hoodie where did you get I must have it"

"Hey forget the Hoodie just let me go!"

"I guess I can ask you later" Said Ken "I want to tap that now" As kaniff began stripping Naegi of his clothes

"Wait stop! Stop! Help!" Begged Naegi, Just as Kaniff was about to have his way with Naegi

_**WHAM!**_

The door bust down with swat team storming in the room. Kaniff got away from Naegi and put his hands up and handcuffing Kaniff, while other swat members untied him from the bed, asking if he was alright...

"Are you alright son?" Asked the swat man, Naegi nodded in response

"Thanks but how did you know I was here?" Asked Naegi

"Thank goodness I made it in time" Walking in the room was Kirigiri

"Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes when I saw Kaniff in the school grounds, I realized that he was the man wanted in japan for a crime he did two years ago" Paused Kirigiri "Also I looked at the surveillance footage and saw Kaniff take you away"

"Come on Kaniff" Said one of the swat men "You going to a nice cell were you can meet a nice cell mate for you"

"This isn't over I'll be back for you cockboy!" Declared Kaniff, as he was taken away. Naegi got himself decent as he was thanking Kirigiri for saving him.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Makoto went back to his room in one piece, thankful that the whole fiasco is over and listening to more eminem.

"Man I'm glad that whole thing is over" Sighed Makoto "Seriously any minute late and that Kaniff guy would have took my black cherry, I got to remember to give Kirigiri a thank you gift maybe I can give her that coffee she like"

But as Naegi was hearing his music; he couldn't help but feel an evil prescence in the air...

**!**

"Maybe it was my imagination"

"Naegi.." An ominous voice whispered

**!**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, Sorry that I gave you crap**

**Remember to review and have a nice day**

**Next: Love games**


	2. Love Games Pt1

**I wanted to Add that it's nice that I had some people follow the story, also the comments**

**Just to let you know the characters will be Out Of Character (and probably act more American then Japanese" but bear with me on it**

**Also that whole comment or Message you ideas still on the table, but whatever**

**You know the drill etc.**

**Comment, favorite, follow**

**...Also Drat reference**

* * *

**_Love Games_**

**_Part One_**

**_By J.S. Rivas_**

"Hey look it's the SHSL Luckster Makoto Naegi" Whispered some female students. Naegi was walking by as some of the girls in the school talked about him, Naegi was the most averged guy in school, to a point that if you look up on the dictionary on average, his picture would be on it. Unknown for Naegi, most of the girls in Hope peak academy found him attractive...

"He so average"

"Yeah but he is cute"

"And so short, it's adorable"

"He also so down to earth"

"He's not as attractive as Bayakuya Togami"

"But on personality he's dreamy"

"He's easy on the eyes"

"And his green eyes"

"Baby face"

"I bet he makes up his height to where it counts"

"If you know what I mean"

The female students squealed at the thought. While the male students just didn't see what girls see in a guy like Naegi even the male students don't really have a problem with Naegi like they do with Togami. However the weirdest thing Naegi notices that even his female classmates from class 78 have been acting weird lately. He took his seat and started to get out his notebook looking over notes. All the female classmates Asahina, Ogami, Celestia, Fujisaki, Ikusaba, Enoshima, Kirigiri, And Maizono were sneaking glances at Naegi from time to time.

"I wonder if Naegi-kun likes someone" Thought Maizono

"There something that gets me interested about Naegi-kun" Thought Kirigiri

"Everytime I'm around Naegi, I'm a nervous wreck" Thought Ikusaba

"Average but easy on the eyes" Thought Enoshima

"What's this feeling I'm getting around Naegi" Thought Asahina

"My chest tightens around Naegi" Thought Fujisaki

"I'm not at all interested in Naegi... Right?" Thought Celestia

"Do I have feelings for Naegi?" Thought Ogami

* * *

**-Lunch Time-**

It was lunchtime and the female stuents were gossiping on many things, mostly boys. The girls of class 78 were not very chatty as they had one person on their mind... Makoto Naegi

Most people in the cafeteria notice the girls silence and the look on their faces. And some of the other females notice them sneaking glances on Naegi, It was then that the girls knew what was on the class of 78 mind. As some other boys from different classes began to notice the girls of 78 glancing at Makoto Naegi, at a table full of 8 male students, the male students talked about the whole thing...

"Man I'm telling you I don't see what they see in Naegi"

"I mean he's average as hell, I mean we could all hang out with him and no one would notice him"

"Except for that Ahoge"

"Pfft we get many other people with those, especially that Hajime guy and that Komada dude"

"Maybe it's because of how small he is"

"No man we get plenty of runts around here, you know that elementary program?"

"Maybe it's because he's a nice guy"

"I'm a nice guy and no one goes gushing over me"

"I'm telling you I just don't get it, why are the boys of 78 getting all the attention"

"I mean togami is the one getting all the attention, because he's good looking, rich, and succesful"

"Man screw that guy he's a dick"

"I agree with that, Togami can just rot in hell for all I care"

"You know prom is coming, we should pull a prank on togami"

"Yes! get him back for his assholeness"

"Guys we should kidnap Togami, bash him over the head with a shovel to knock him out, and toss him in a pile of manure"

"Oh my god... Let's do it!"

"But we will we use as a gag"

"Let's use a jawbreaker"

"Alright we got that in order but what about Naegi, should we prank him?"

"Nah Naegi is cool, he helped me a lot"

"Yeah and besides we never really have a problem with him"

"Alright then it's decided, then we will get Bayakuya Togami"

"Yeah!" Cheered all the guys in unison, as they begin to laugh manically, They were hushed by the table next to them. At the table of the boys of class 78, They were talking about the prom that was coming two weeks from now. The guys talking about who are they gonna ask out, with leon being the most chatty...

"No way" Chuckled Yamada "So way too off your leauge"

"I'm telling you I'm gonna ask Maizono-chan out" Proclamed Kuwata "And she will say yes, then I'm gonna get some action"

"The only action you be getting is when she turns her back on you" Smirked Togami

"Oh Screw you, Naegi what do you think?" Naegi was caught a bit off

"Dude I don't have an opinion" Said Naegi

"Come on men you gotta have an opinion" Said Owada "I mean you think god looks down his green earth, without having an opinion on murder or about robbing?"

"I didn't knew you were a christian Owada"

"No but I did read the bible when I was 14"

"Hmm I'm surprised classmate Owada can even read" Mumbled Ishimaru, Owada shot him a glare

"But really Naegi" Begun Kuwata "Do you think I can get Maizono to go with me to the prom?" Naegi was hesitant, he was trying to find a way to word it nicely

"Well..." Begun Naegi "Maizono-san is really famous and is a idol, although if not saying you are not also famous I-"

"He saying that he dosen't think you got a shot Kuwata-chii" Interrupted Hagakure

All the guys except Naegi laugh as leon was pouting, However besides the prom Naegi couldn't help but feel like something bad was gonna happen in the next two weeks, and sadly Naegi instincts are mostly right. "I got a bad feeling for some reason" Thought Naegi.

"By the way" Said Yamada, Naegi snapped out of his thoughts "Did you notice how the women in our class been acting wierd"

"Would do you mean?" Asked Owada

"What I mean Master Mondo Owada is that all the females in our class have been weirdly silent for the past three days now" Yamada fixes his glasses "And at times I notice them glancing at our table"

"What?" Said Naegi, he looked at the girls table and notice them quickly looking back at their food

"Yeah man" Said Owada "I mean what are they looking at anyway?"

"I bet it's me they are staring at" Boasted Leon

"Pfft bitch please, You been rejected more times than anyone in this school"

"Classmate Owada Language!" Yelled Ishimaru

"What if it's togami-chi?" Asked Hagakure

"No that's not it" Sighed Ishimaru "And besides classmate Fukawa is the only one in our class that looks at classmate Togami, and she is still glancing at him" The boys looked at the girls table to see Fukawa looking at Togami, wearing a 'I heart Bayakuya-Sama' T-shirt. Togami shuddered at the sight

"Okay so she is wierd as usual" Commented Leon "So what the deal wit- Oh wait" Leon realized

"What?" Asked Yamada

"It's him" Hissed Leon, pointing at Naegi "They are falling for him"

"Me!?" Gasped Naegi

"Him?.." Doubted Togami

"Yeah you, I mean for some weird reason most of the chicks in this school find him attractive"

"Actually I did notice in class the women looking at Master Makoto Naegi" Deduced Yamada

"And If it's not togami or that neurologist guy, it ought to be the SHSL luckster Makoto Naegi" Frowned Leon

"I mean come on guys me? Even I agree with Togami no way!" Blushed Makoto

"Oh there he goes the modesty, gets them everytime"

"Come on man knock it off"

"Well you can't deny Classmate Naegi" Begun Ishimaru "Everyone from our class have gotten along with you since the first day you got here, especially Classmates Maizono, Ikusaba, and Kirigiri"

"Two of them are the most anti-social in our class and they are gushing over him" Hissed Kuwata

"Man how come Naegi gets the chicks and I'm going dry over here" Mumbled Owada

"Maybe if you stop using vuglar language" Stated Ishimaru

"And get a better hairstyle, instead of one that resembles a corncob" Added Togami

"This is a Baget you son of a bitch!" Yelled Owada

"Language!" Yelled Ishimaru

As Togami, Owada, and Ishimaru got into a argument, Makoto was thinking if Leon claim was true, are the girls of class 78 are interested i him?

* * *

-Later that day-

After a long day of school work, Makoto walked down the hallway to his dormroom, thinking about visting his family this weekend. He opened the door to his room, to find a couple of letters on the ground in front of him. "Huh what's this" Pondered Makoto, He picked up the letters and closed his door, sitting on his bed he examined the letters "They smell... like purfume!" Blushed Naegi "Is this girls letters!?" He opened each one to find out they were letters from girls asking him out to the prom. Makoto was both shocked and fluttered to discover girls found him attractive, but what surprised him the most is that there was eight letters with no name and besides having nice handwriting, the handwriting seemed familiar which only made him anxious...

Meanwhile at one of the male students dorm room, the group of male students began planning the details of the big prank on Togami...

"So we agree that at 8:00 p.m. at the start of the prom, we will begin our prank on Bayakuya Togami, codename 'Togami is a douchebag' and within a time period roughly around thirty minutes we wiil execute our plan from kidnapping him, stuffing him in the trunk of a car, drive away with Togami in the trunk, and then with cameras ready, we dump him on a pile of manure"

"Now we know that we knock him out with a shovel and then commence with the plan"

"The hardest part would be kidnapping Togami, without anyone noticing"

"Also with most of the school girls surronding him"

"I think if we get him in the boy's restroom, we can sneak off with him"

"Let's not forget about Fukawa"

"I think I have a way to take care of her"

"Well I guess that settled, Men let's us get all the preparitions for this operation, and meet in two weeks for the prom"

"Yeah!" Cheered the Male students in unison as for the next two weeks would be the most eventful time for Hopes peak, and By far the most unfortunate on for our own Makoto Naegi..

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Yep... I did it again... Still got it... :/**

**Next: Watch Dogs**

**Later: Love Games pt.2**

**Later: Walking Small (SpongeBob)**


	3. Watch Dogs

**First off I want to say thanks for all the reviews and follows, even Mask Rider Roy commented which to me was like Holy Crap!**

**I now had some people hooked thanks to Love Games and it seems now I have to keep you hooked for this (Oh man I don't know if that's good or bad)**

**Anyway This chapter been on my computer for a while and although I still think it's a funny idea, this turned to something I couldn't wait to finish**

**Just to warn again the characters will be a little if not completely out of character, Especially at this one part that I made accidentally breaking the rule I set, but was just too fun to write or to get rid of. You will see as you read.**

**Also forgive my bad grammar or anything wrong with this chapter and hope you at least find this cool. Characters from Watch dogs are also in this chapter and I haven't really played the story of watch dogs.**

**Anyway let's get this over with**

* * *

**Watch Dogs**

**Around March of 2012**

When Japan needs a hero, there is one who will answer the call, and he is known only as the vigilante or in japan _Jikeidan'in_ . For the past two months the police have been haunting him down while the people are behind him as he been taking down common thugs and drug lords, they call the one person that can find the identity of this mysterious figure and she is no one other than the SDHL Detective Kyoko Kirigiri. Kirigiri walks down the halls of the police station and reaches the chief office. As she introduces herself, The police chief sits with a smile on his face, confident that she will get the vigilante.

"Now I trust that you will bring him to justice" Said the chief

"Of course" Boasted Kirigiri "Getting his identity will be easy"

"Good but don't get ahead of yourself, he is slippery"

"How hard can he be, he just another delinquent"

"As so we thought but he has something special with him"

"Like what" asked Kirigiri, now curious

"He actually a brilliant hacker from what we heard, he also seems to have a smartphone"

"A Smartphone?"

"He can hack anything with it, doesn't need a laptop or a computer to hack top grade security"

"I would like to get my hands on this phone"

"Also he seems to know who we are even when we are wearing disguises"

"He will prove quite the challenge, but I had worst" Kirigiri then walked out of the office, excited as to find out who is this "vigilante"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo-**

It was a very stormy night with tons of rainfall, as most people have either went inside buildings or rushed home, but in the back alleys there was a commotion. In the back alley a drug pusher was pushed against the wall with a gun pointed at him. He was afraid as he knew the man who has caught him was none other than the vigilante from the news. The vigilante covered his face with a bandana with a logo and a hat, only seeing his eyes.

"Where are the drugs going!" Demanded the Vigilante, by his voice he was a boy

"I-I-It was going to the abandoned warehouse in Towa city"

"Who's involved!"

"A man by the name of the salesman" Blurted the criminal "That's all I know"

"And who runs the whole operation!"

"Look I Swear to god-"

**"SWEAR TO ME!"** Demanded The Vigilante

"I-A-All I k-know it's a man by the name of Lucky Quinn"

"Lucky Quinn?"

"He's a foreigner I swear that's all I know"

"Thanks" then the in a flash, the vigilante pistol whip the criminal out cold

"I better call it a night" Sighed the vigilante as he headed for one of his hideouts

* * *

**-The next morning-**

"Did you guys hear the news!?" Said Leon "The _Jikeidan'in_ strike again"

Everyone in the school was talking about the vigilante as he captured four criminals in the same day, it was no secret that almost all the students look up to the vigilante, except few like Kirigiri who was after him.

"Hey Kirigiri-chii I heard you are now in charge of catching him" Said Hagakure

"Man fuck the police" Said Owada

"Classmate Owada language!" Shouted Ishimaru

Just as they were talking the teacher arrived and told them to be seated, as class was going on some of the students some to realize something off. The SDHL Luckster Makoto Naegi wasn't in class.

"Hey" Whisper Enoshima "Where's Naegi?"

"That is a good question" Answered Celestia "Where is Naegi-kun"

"Maizono-Chan did you see Naegi yesterday?" Asked Asahina

"No I tried knocking on his door, but no answer" Said Maizono, a little worried

"You don't think he could be the Vigilante" Joked Yamada

"What Naegi no way" Laughed Owada

"Excused me" Hissed the teacher "Is there something you like to share!?

"No Teach" Responded Owada

"Good now if I can have people attention" Begun the Teacher "As you know the Vigilante has been a problem for a while, now I know most if you look up to him, but what he is doing is a crime."

"Sorry I'm late" Everyone turned their heads to the door to see it was Naegi, His uniform was a little messy.

"Makoto Naegi mind you telling us where you been?" Questioned the Teacher

"Oh I'm sorry I went to bed late and when I woke up I overslept"

"Just get to your seat" Sighed the Teacher "Anyway the point is that if you have seen the Vigilante or have any information please contact the police"

"What does he look like?" Asked Kirigiri

"Ah yes you are after him I heard... Well from what the police and some witnesses got, he is at least 160 cm (5ft 3in), wears a trench coat, under that is a black hoodie, and wears a hat and bandana with a logo to cover his face"

"Whoa sounds cool" Added Kuwata

"Anyway if you see him you know the drill and good luck Ms. Kirigiri"

**-Lunch Time-**

Everyone was chatting while the boys were in one table talking, the girls were doing the same, both about the vigilante...

"So who do you think is the Vigilante?" Asked Leon

"Maybe It's someone from the school" Answered Yamada

"Well however this Vigilante is, I'm not interested in the slightest" Replied Togami

"Aw come on Toges ain't you curious a bit?" Said Hagakure

"Hey Naegi how do you think he is" Said Owada

"I'm not sure but he is shorter than I thought he'll be" Answered Naegi

"Do you think It's Fujisaki?" Asked Leon

"No they confirmed the vigilante is male" Answered Ishimaru

"What if it's Naegi-chii?" Joked Hagakure, Naegi got tense

"Yeah right" Laughed Owada

Everyone chuckled except for Togami, noticing Naegi reaction. On the girls table, Kirigiri was being asked a ton of questions...

"So do you have any idea who it could be Kirigiri-san" Asked Maizono

"Only a few but I shouldn't say" Replied Kirigiri

"Aww~ come on Kirigiri" Moaned Junko

"Now Now if Kirigiri-san can't give out details it better that way" Replied Ogami

"Yeah Sakura-Chan right" Said Asahina

"Yeah of course you agree with your Girlfriend!" Joked Enoshima, Asahina just blushed while the others laughed

"But seriously who do you guys think is the vigilante?"

"He is very short from what I heard" Said Celestia

"Five feet three inches" Replied Ikusaba

"Hey isn't Naegi five three?" Said Junko

"Oh yeah!" Said Asahina "What if he is the vigilante"

"I would have a whole new set of respect for Naegi"

"But seriously guys Naegi?" Replied Fujisaki

"Yeah that sounds too far fetched" Said Kirigiri

"Yeah I mean we all know Naegi wouldn't even harm a fly" Added Maizono The girls continued talking about who could be this Vigilante, after lunch is over Togami approached Naegi in the hallway...

"Hey Togami-kun"

"What are you hiding?" Questioned Bayakuya

"What do you mean?"

"You got tense as Hagakure joked about you being the Vigilante"

"What... no.. I just saw a-a roach, yeah and I got spooked"

Togami just stared at Naegi but decided to let it go... "That was close" Thought Makoto

* * *

**-Later that day-**

It was night in Towa City and at a abandoned industrial area came a group of cars drove to a abandoned warehouse, Mobsters and drug dealers chatting and heading inside; unknown that the Vigilante is inside waiting. The deal started with a few addressing their concerns about sneaking the product from the cops, finding a place to hide the drugs, and of course the Vigilante. As it was going well a few men were jumpy when they heard noises, some were static and calm. Some men went to look what cause those noises until the lights went out. "The fuck!?" Shouted one of the men, as everyone took there guns out even when they couldn't even see their hands in front of their face. The bosses were starting to lose their cool as they heard man after man being knocked out, some fired randomly only to briefly see a figure attacking one of the men. Just as their numbers were thinning the bosses attempted to run, only one made it out as the others were taking down.

"Shit shit shit!" Yelled the Drug boss, as he ran away from the warehouse, only to be stopped on his tracks by the Vigilante...

"You aren't going anywhere!" Shouted the Vigilante, The drug boss knowing he had no choice (And also because he didn't bring his gun) he was going to fist fight the Vigilante, but as The drug boss was about to make the first swing. The Vigilante pulled out a Taser gun and shot the drug boss, after falling to the ground, He would complain..

"Ow!" Cried The Drug Boss "Hey what the hell!"

"What?" Asked The Vigilante

"What the heck is that!?"

"I don't under-I don't see what's the problem?"

"That Thing!" He pointed at the Taser gun "What's with that!"

"The Taser?"

"Yes, I mean don't you Vigilantes or Superheroes, do Martial Arts"

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you mean you're a Vigilante, That what you do!" Shouted The Drug Boss "You fight groups of guys with hand-to-hand combat"

"No way that would be fucking stupid" Retorted The Vigilante "And besides using a gun is easy"

"That's the thing it's easy, I mean it's not very hero like"

"I'm a damn teenager, who is not very fit and short" Yelled The Vigilante "How the heck am I going to kick somebody ass!?"

"I don't know man... It's just... heck"

"And besides this Taser gun, I have a lot of guns... LETHAL guns"

"What can of hero are you?" Questioned The Drug Boss

"Oh shut up and go to sleep" And in a flash the Vigilante pulled out a baton and whack him on the head, knocking the drug boss out...

**-One Hour Later-**

"So you're telling me a very dangerous and armed Vigilante sneak in the warehouse, Shutdown the lights in said Warehouse, Took down all your associates, and then as you ran you was cut off by the said Vigilante, and as you attempted to fist fight with him, he took you down with a tazer gun" Elaborated Kirigiri, after getting the news of the whole fiasco; needless to say she was pissed; not only by the fact the vigilante got away; but the fact it took the police at least thirty minutes to respond to the emergency call by one of the citizens.

"Towa City finest... just great" Thought Kirigiri

"Well anyway" Begun Kirigiri "You said then you were in an argument, over his method over hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yeah I did" Responded the Drug Boss, Handcuffed

"Can I ask you something... Are you retarted?"

"I prefer if you didn't use that word"

"Yeah I'm sorry I should have known you are brain dead" The drug boss shot her a glare "Anyway that delinquent saved me the trouble, I got to remember to thank the Vigilante as I handcuff him... Officers take him away" As the other police officers took the Drug boss , one of the police officers approached Kirigiri with news

"Detective Kirigiri!"

"Yeah what is it?" Replied Kirigiri

"The Vigilante struck again"

"Christ I literally just got up for this crap, It's midnight doesn't this guy ever sleep" Sighed Kirigiri "Oh well I guess I have to do another all nighter"

**-At a dark alley-**

The Vigilante yawned as he decided to head for his hideouts in a dark alley, disguised as a shipping container, the Vigilante went in to revel a mini safehouse. The Vigilante began taking off his hat and bandana to revel that it is Makoto Naegi...

"Man what a night, Just four hours in and I already had five criminals auguring about my no hand-to-hand combat method. Jesus sometimes the whole hero things has it's up's and down's, but I'm glad to have this sweet hideout" Makoto laid on his bed, going soundly to sleep...

* * *

**-Three days later-**

"Mr. Naegi and Ms. Kirigiri I believe I told you about sleeping in class" Shouted The Teacher, Most of the class was snickering as Naegi and Kirigiri raised their heads from their desk. Both of them were tired from a long night and at this rate the teacher would smash another ruler at Makoto head and Kyoko would also get it. Kirigiri had underestimated the Vigilante and it seemed more and more that every time she set a trap for him, he manage to sabotage it.

"This Vigilante" Thought Kirigiri "Is becoming a real pain in my back side; if this continues like this not only will I fall very behind in my academic career, but it will prove as even I can't catch this delinquent" Naegi was also deep in thought

"Aw Man this whole 'Vigilante' thing isn't working out" Thought Naegi "Not only am I not closer to getting that mob boss; I also getting my classmates suspicious of me. God I hate to imagine my family faces if they found out"

"Think Kyoko there must be a way to catch that delinquent, there has to be a way to get past him"

"I have to get to him somehow, but who has what I need to do that?"

"There has to be a possible link to the vigilante, someone that supplies him with his technology"

"Oh wait!" Realized Makoto "I forgot about T-bone Gradly!"

"Hold on!" Thought Kirigiri "What about that American who name is Raymond Kenney"

"Of course if anything he's the one that introduce me to the Ctos, Maybe he can help"

"I know that he is somewhere here in Tokyo, I'll need to find him" Kirigiri now knew that she had to find Raymond Kenney, determined to find out if he knows the Vigilante...

"But first" Thought Naegi "I need Fujisaki help with the encrypted data" And as the bell rang, Makoto went straight to Chihiro...

"Hey Fujisaki-san could you help me with something if you got the time?"

"S-sure what is it Naegi-kun?" Asked Fujisaki, Makoto pulled out a hard disk from his pocket...

"I just need you to decrypted the data in this hard disk"

"W-well okay, but may I ask what for?"

"Let's just say it out of curiosity, I can't explain but I will owe you back if you do this"

"O-Okay besides I don't have anything to do, I will decrypt it and let you know"

"Thanks Fujisaki-San" Makoto then left as Fujisaki went to his room to check on the data, as Kirigiri left the classroom, determined to find Kenney when her cellphone

* * *

**-Later That Day-**

It was Night and Kyoko was frustrated that she couldn't find leads to Raymond Kenney, she decided to walk to her house; it was starting to rain that only got Kirigiri more upset... "Dammit now it's raining" Cursed Kyoko as she was picked up the pace; a group of thugs were whistling at her and Kyoko knew she had to get away from them, but things got worse as she was cornered at a alley and she forgot her gun; It was eight of them Knowing now that she had to fight them, but as she took a fighting stance. A dark figure appeared behind the thugs...

"LET HER GO!" Commanded the figure, Kirigiri and the thugs looked at the direction of the voice to see it was none other but the _Jikeidan'in (Vigilante)_

"Oh crap! it's him"

"Get him!"

Kyoko was about to help out the _Jikeidan'in_, but stood still as she watched in awe. The thugs attacked the Vigilante but to Makoto they were child's play, as one of them attempted to swing at him, Makoto whipped out his baton and hit the thug at the side of his knee, as the thug feel to the ground in pain. Another approached Makoto from the back, only for Makoto to hit the thug with a spinning back kick to the face, knocking the thug out. Four of them circled Makoto and all threw a straight punch, aiming at his head only for Naegi to duck and hit a low bow at two of them, slipping out then knocking out the two with his baton, as the one coming at his left dashed at Makoto he sidestepped him then hit the thug at the back of the head, Makoto threw a spinning back swing at the other thug's head. Now only two left, one mange to get behind Makoto and was about to slit his throat, but Naegi reacted by head-butting the thug with the back of his head then perform a judo hip-toss on the thug, then knocked out the thug on the ground with a punch to the head; but the last thug manage to stick a knife in Makoto's thigh he yelled in pain, as Naegi kneeled to the ground, the thug was about to finish him. It was then that Kirigiri from behind kicked below the thug in the sweet spot, as the last thug too kneeled on the ground, Makoto turned his head to the thug then in made a quick hit with the back of his fist to the thug's head, Knocking the last thug out...

It was over as Kirigiri took a look at the Vigilante. She noticed that he fits the description on him, what also caught her eye that he didn't appear to have a great build, he was very skinny and still manage to take out a group of thugs. For a weird reason he seemed familiar and she was mesmerized at the sight at him. "Wait a minute what I'm I thinking!" Thought Kirigiri "This isn't time to be swoon, I have to arrest him"

All of the eight thugs were knocked out, as the Vigilante (Makoto) got up from the ground still in pain... "Holy crap I can't believe I just did that, Ogami's and Ikusaba-san training really paid off" Thought Makoto, but as Makoto got up he heard handcuffs out. He turned around to see Kirigiri about to arrest him...

"Stop right there!" Ordered Kyoko "I been hunting you down for a week now" Makoto just stared at her "I appreciate the help but I could have handled it myself, besides you are under arrest for being a Vigilante"

"For the love of Jesus" Replied Makoto "Don't you know I saved your butt"

"As I said I could have handled it myself" Repeated Kirigiri

"That not what my phone predicted, in fact if I haven't been here they would have had their way with you"

"Your phone predicted?"

"I know who you are and that you are after me, as much as the entire Tokyo Police"

"I'm I supposed to be Impressed?"

"No but I at least I hoped I could at least get your help on something"

"And why would I help a delinquent like you?"

"Because there is a mob boss from America, more precisely in Chicago who is here in Tokyo, only to expand his 'business', They call him Lucky Quinn"

"The supposed Mob boss, I heard about him and his supposed criminal empire"

"Look I know that he is working with some of the Tokyo Police, all I just want is to get him out of here"

Kirigiri was taking a bit by surprise "Who are you Vigilante, who exactly are you?" Makoto sighed

"Look you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Replied Kyoko

"Listen just get to a Japanese Gambling racket in downtown by two days from now" Said Makoto "And you will get all the information you want"

"I'll get it now" As Kirigiri attempted to handcuffed Makoto, with the phone he manage to cause a steam pipe to blow, Giving Naegi the chance to escape. After the successful escape, Kyoko cursed as the Vigilante got away. The police came at the scene and the thugs were taken to jail, Kyoko decided to hurry home before something else happens. "Who are you? _Jikeidan'in_" Thought Kirigiri.

* * *

**-At a Abandoned house-**

"So after you saved her, she tried to arrest you?" Laughed T-bone "Man you must have a hard time with the ladies"

"Yep" Sighed Makoto "I have a way with girls"

After the Fight Naegi went straight to an abandoned house off the city limits, where Raymond "T-bone Gradly" Kenney was hiding. He was patching up Makoto's wound from the fight.

"Anyway" Started T-bone "I can't believe you actually took down eight thugs by yourself!"

"Well seven" Admitted Naegi "I had help from Kirigiri-San with the last thug"

"It's still impressive but anyway I know you came here for help about Quinn, and I'm not interested"

"Come on T-bone you introduced me to the Ctos, I had a friend help me set up the phone, then I decided to be the Vigilante for this whole drug thing"

"Quinn isn't my problem, It's this monster I created and Blume"

"But how will I get to Quinn without your help?"

"You already now where he is at and for what you told me you already have someone who will help, why need me?"

"Because you taught me most of what I know, you can make the odds better"

"You will do fine" Replied Gradley, Makoto Sighed

"I guess you're right... well thanks for at least hearing me OW!" Cried Naegi, as his leg was still hurting

"By the way" Added Raymond "Why did you fight those thugs bare handed; I thought that method was 'extremely Idiotic' as you keep saying"

"W-well I forgot my weapons"

"You forget your weapons, but you still had your Baton?"

"Y-yeah" T-bone raised an eyebrow as he knew Naegi was lying and his excuse sounded stupid, Naegi just confessed

"Alright I just wasn't thinking clear in the moment and the thugs I been taking down kept complaining"

"You was also trying to show off your training to your lady friend too, wasn't you?" Makoto just stayed quiet "Well whatever not my business to tell you how to fight, besides that was awesome"

"Thanks well can I at least sleep here for the night?"

"Yeah it's nice to have company" T-bone and Makoto continued talking as for two days from now, Naegi was in for a hell of a fight.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

It was a busy night in downtown Tokyo; as people were walking around deep inside a gambling racket, Lucky Quinn arrived as he was discussing business with his associates; Makoto was in the building hiding among many gamblers, looking for Quinn. As Makoto found the room Quinn was in all of the sudden...

**Bam!**

The front door was kicked open as a group of swat man followed behind Kirigiri and the Police chief burst in looking for both the Vigilante and Lucky Quinn. As Kirigiri spotted Makoto upstairs in front of Quinn's door; Lucky Quinn opened the door to see the vigilante (Makoto) in front of him; from that point on the whole situation turned to one hell of a Fiasco. Gun shots were fired, people ran out, Quinn started escaping, Makoto chased after him, Kirigiri chased after Makoto, It started a crazy car chased, Etc. Etc. It ended with Quinn about to escape on his private plane but as Quinn was nearing his jet, Makoto fired a shot in the air...

"Hold it Quinn" Shouted Makoto "You aren't going anywhere"

Quinn turned around to see The Vigilante (Makoto) point a gun at him

"So you're the Vigilante, as you would say the _Jikeidan'in_ I heard so much about" Responded Quinn "I expected you to be... taller"

"It's over Quinn you are going away for a long time"

"Oh I don't so" Just then makoto heard a gun clock and to around to see it was Kirigiri and the chief

"Drop it Deliquient" Demanded Kirigiri, pointing a gun at Makoto

"For god's sake Kirigiri-San don't you understand I'm the good guy!?"

"Good guy or not you are still breaking the law"

"But don't you get that they are working with Quinn!"

"Don't worry for you and Lucky Quinn will both be spending time behind bars"

"Actually" Started The Chief "No one is going to spend time in jail" The police chief pointed his gun behind Kirigiri head

"What are you doing Chief?"

"Quinn brings a lot of Business for us and to work with Quinn Business is good"

"You're an officer of the law!" Shouted Kirigiri "You are sworn to uphold it!"

"Fuck the law" Joked The Chief "Now drop it"

Kirigiri dropped her gun, as Makoto pointed his at the chief, Lucky Quinn got in his jet but not without saying something to Makoto

"Will this have been a great time but I have to head back to Chicago" Smirked Quinn "I would say see you later but I don't think that's likely, Goodbye Vigilante or as you would say _Sayonara_" The door close and as Quinn was about to take off, Makoto manage to cause a distraction on the chief by exploding his Walkie Talkie and as he was stunned, Makoto launched forward and took down the corrupt police chief, but as Makoto turned around; Quinn was already off the ground.

"Damn It!" Cursed Makoto

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"Quinn got away" Admitted Makoto, as he went back to T-bone hideout

"It's alright" Comforted T-bone

"But Quinn got away he is still on the loose!"

"He is out of Japan and you manage to cripple his business ties in Japan as well"

"But still"

"Besides he is out of your reach now but don't worry, one day he will get what's coming to him"

"You must have Esp"

"No just a guess but anyway kid I have to leave soon"

"You have to go back to America?"

"Yeah but it was nice being over here, but I have work to do"

"I understand" Sighed Makoto, knowing he has to give some things back

"But don't worry as a gift I'll let you keep the phone and one of the sweet hideouts"

"Really!?"

"Yeah besides I owe you for keeping me company these past weeks"

"Thanks man" Cheered Makoto

"No problem you kept me entertained" And T-bone and Makoto kept chatting. Naegi saw T-bone off the next two days and life was back to normal for Makoto. The news of the corrupt police force hit the news nationwide and the Police Chief was convicted along with some other corrupted officers. Kirigiri was given credit, although not without trying to give some to the Vigilante but he turned it down. As days passed by, the buzz about the Vigilante died down and things in Hope Peak was normal. Still Naegi missed the whole hero thing, so from time to time he would go out fight crime. As he was on patrol he managed to run by Kirigiri. He ran from the ceiling of one of the buildings, down to the fire escape, and as Kyoko was walking by he faced her upside down, hanging on the rung of the ladder...

"You have a knack for getting in trouble" Joked Makoto, as he was just wearing the black hoodie now but still had the hat and bandana

"A line from Spider-man Really?" Laughed Kirigiri

"Hey I was trying to be cool"

"Well I appreciate it delinquent"

"So no make out scene then?" Joked Makoto, probably too bold for him

"You know what" Thought Kirigiri "Why not"

"Huh!?" Blushed Makoto, as Kirigiri inch closer to Makoto face, she lifted down his bandana to exposed his lips. As Kyoko lips was about to touch Makoto's. She took off the bandana and to her shock realized the Vigilante was none other then her classmate Makoto Naegi...

"NAEGI-KUN!?" Gasped Kyoko

"Umm... Hey Kirigiri-san" Smiled Naegi, sheepishly

"You're the Vigilante!?"

"...Yeah... I am"

"You took down that whole gang, and even used a gun!?"

"Yeah... I won't lie I did"

"How did you do all of that"

"Well... I had help from friends" Admitted Makoto "From Fujisaki-san, Sakura-san, and Ikusaba-san"

"My mind is blown to so many pieces right now"

"Yeah... I know... can we at least agree to keep this between us"

Kyoko thought it over "Yeah... I think is best we just forget about this whole thing" Kirigiri decided to head straight home, trying to get her mind together. Makoto blushed as he remembered he almost got kissed by Kirigiri, but decided just to continue patrolling the streets.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank God it's over**

**At some point this got a little out of hand and I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote or since 2011**

**Well that's over with Next Chapter we continue with Love Games pt.2**

**Then, We head back to Naegi's childhood in a rip-off of SpongeBob's Walking Small**

**Then we end the exciting story of Love games with part 3**

**Also made make a few shorts on the way**

**Please follow, comment, and favorite**


	4. Training Naegi (Short)

**Alright... I got some explaining to do**

**So listen, first off I want to apologize for taking so long on making 'Love Games 2'**

**In all honestly, I been distracted... well lazy is more accurate**

**I just want to make things clear. For those of you who been anticipating for the next chapter.**

**I am done with love Games 2 right now and will get the next chapter tomorrow**

**So as a sorry and to keep you occupied, I made this short.**

**Now first off you guys seem to have liked Watch Dogs and there were some comments that made my day**

**Here three of them (I won't give out names out of respect)**

_**(Okay...aside from a few typos, this chapter went quite well...**_

_** ...except that I was taken by surprise that Naegi is portraying a batman-type of character.**_

_** Still this chapter is quite entertaining.**_

_** Will check back for the next chapter.)**_

_**(This chapter was awesome! The plot was engaging and the jokes were just hilarious... What more can I ask? This story does not disappoints, I have throughly enjoyed every chapter so far and now I'm going to excitedly wait for Love Games pt. 2, Oh... I can't wait for THAT! Anyways... This chapter was fantastic, seeing Makoto being a vigilante was a fun (and unexpected) experience. You nailed Kirigiri... that ending tho...)**_

_**(...THIS...IS...AMAZING...**_

_** I really loved how Naegi wasnt buff AT ALL, but he still beat up 7/8 guys... how do you even do that anyway, even if you get help from the two best fighters in the world...but still,**_

_** ...THIS...IS...AMAZING...)**_

**That last one inspired this short**

**So I leave you with this short to keep you occupied**

**I got to get to work on this chapter...**

**P.S. For the reviewers please don't sue me :(**

* * *

**Training Naegi**

"Okay Naegi-Kun are you ready?" Asked Mukoro

"I Guess" Sighed Naegi

"Don't be Nervous Naegi-Kun" Reassured Sakura "We will go easy on you"

Makoto was being trained self defense by Mukoro Ikusaba and Sakura Ogami. Makoto have been in very bad situations were he's been picked on and beaten by some thugs. Which led to Makoto asking for help and now he will have to go through tough training.

"Let us start with simple kicks" Started Sakura "Why don't you pick up that kicking pad Naegi-Kun" Makoto went and picked up the kicking pad "Okay so we are going to show you proper leg kicks, so I need you to hold the pad real good"

"Ogami-San! why don't I do it" Suggested Mukoro "Besides you could be too much for him"

"Oh right!, okay then you do it"

"Are you ready Naegi-Kun?"

"Sure and Ikusaba-San don't hold back for my sake"

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes go ahead" Mukoro nodded. Makoto hold the pad in a ready position. With a flash Mukoro kicked the pad. After the kick Makoto stood with a blank expression... "Naegi-Kun?" Worried Mukoro "Are you alri-" As she asked Makoto was bleeding out of his mouth and crouched in pain... "Oh my god!... Oh my god!" Cried Makoto "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Cried Mukoro

"I just leaned into it, we should try again"

"Naegi-Kun there is no need for that" Explained Sakura

"No No" Reassured Makoto "I'll be okay, let's do it again" Mukoro and Sakura reluctantly started again. Makoto wiped the blood off with a towel and picked up the kick pad again. Makoto stood ready as Mukoro did another kick. It was like the first one and after a second. Makoto bleed out of his mouth, only more profusely and again, crouched in pain...

"Oh my god! oh my god!" Wailed Makoto

"Oh man not again!" Worried Mukoro

"Look Naegi-kun I think we shouldn't be doing this" Suggested Sakura. She went to help Makoto.

"Look Naegi-kun I'm just gonna take this one slow" Suggested Mukoro

"Hey oka-you know if you want, that's cool with me" Agreed Makoto, trying to act tough in front of Sakura and Mukoro

"Ikusaba-San, we should just-"

"Ogami-San!, I'll be okay, besides she will take it slow" Sakura just complied. Makoto wiped the blood off and drank a juice box, Makoto picked up the pad again and stood at a ready position. Mukoro did another leg kick, this time very slow, barely tapping the bag. Half a second passed and Makoto bleed again. Bleeding more profusely and blood gushing out his ears...

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Cried Makoto, barley audible with the blood from his mouth

"Are you serious!?... I barely tapped you!" Marveled Mukoro

"Oh no you got me, you got me!"

"This dude bleeds more then a headshot victim" Acknowledge Mukoro to Sakura

"Maybe we should train him a different way"

"Agreed" Mukoro and Sakura called it a day and took Makoto to the infirmary...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**P.S.S. That was from a Mad TV skit**

**Don't be afraid to suggest anything, I take suggestions **


	5. Love Games Pt2

**Well here we go**

**I didn't really have time to thought this out, but I think is okay**

**I feel this is alright**

**Anyway this chapter was going to be a build up to part 3**

* * *

**Love Games**

**Part 2**

As the weekend passed Makoto walked through the hallways of Hope peak. As he was walking through the hallways, he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around to look but didn't see anyone. "Must be imaging things" Thought Makoto to himself. As he entered his dorm room. From a corner of a hallway Sayaka Maizono peeked out her head and saw Makoto enter his dorm room.

"I wonder if Naegi-kun has a date to the prom" Thought Sayaka "I hope that he dosen't have" As Sayaka was staring at Makoto's door. Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami was walking by and noticed Sayaka at the corner.

"Maizono-chan?" Sayaka panicked and spun around to see both Asahina and Ogami

"Oh Asahina-San, Ogami-San" Panicked Sayaka "H-Hello how are you?"

"Maizono-San if you don't mind, what are you doing?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah why are you hiding behind the corner like that?" Added Aoi

"Oh umm.. nothing just... umm.." Sayaka tried to make up a lie "I was just looking for... my contacts, Yeah my contacts I dropped it on the floor" Sayaka was making up as she goes "And I... was...Puttin-No cleaning my contact" Sayaka gave a nervous smile. Sakura and Aoi were not buying it.

"Naegi-kun came back from his home didn't he"

"W-well yes"

"Maizono-San you was staring at Naegi-Kun"

"N-No!"

"He at his room right now isn't he"

"I don't know" The scene was tense. Sayaka, Aoi, and Sakura were looking at each other. Three of them knew that they were staring to have feelings for Makoto. The question was who is going to ask Makoto out to prom, and if things would get ugly these days leading to prom. As the three of them was staring at each other. Makoto got out of his room and headed for the cafeteria, he saw Aoi, Sayaka, and Sakura. "Hey guys" Greeted Makoto. They turned to Makoto as he was walking by.

"Hello Naegi-Kun"

"Good to see you back Naegi-Kun

"Nice day we are having Naegi-Kun"

As Makoto walked past them. The girls went back glaring at each other, then they went there seperate ways. Aoi walked with Sakura and Maizono walked away. Sayaka was starting to get mad at the thought of Makoto going to prom with someone else. As she walked down the hallway, she was greeted by Leon Kuwata. "Hello Kuwata" "Hey Maizono-Chan" Meanwhile Sakura and Aoi were talking about prom.

"Man I believe that Maizono-San already making her move" Hissed Aoi "What if he goes to prom with her" Sakura didn't respond and Aoi noticed something is on her mind... "Sakura-Chan is something the mater?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts

"Oh huh? No nothing"

"You starting to have feelings for Naegi-Kun too right" Sakura didn't say anything, of course nothing needed to be said

* * *

**-In the Cafeteria-**

Makoto walked in the Cafeteria and was greeted by Hagakure, Ishimaru, Owada, Yamada, and Togami

"Naegi!"

"Welcome back classmate Naegi"

"Sup Naegi"

"Hello Master Naegi"

"Good to have you back Naegi-Chii"

"Oh the Dwarf back"

"Rude as ever Togami" Sighed Makoto. Naegi sat down at the boys of 78 table. They were asking about Makoto's weekend, which he told about the fun time he had with his family and mentioned Komaru. The guys asked Makoto how Komaru was doing, most asking Makoto if they could ask Komaru out to prom, Makoto refused..

"Please~"

"NO"

"Come on Naegi-Chii"

"No Way"

"Please Makoto Naegi-Dono"

"Hell No!, It will be a cold day in hell before I'll let Komaru date a boy"

"You can't be so defensive of her, it will only make her rebel" Explained Mondo. Everyone turned their heads to him, surprised a bit

"Anyway Classmate Owada is right"

"Well either way the answer is still no"

"You suck"

"You'll get over it" Asserted Makoto, Just as the guys were getting back to eating. A sulking Leon came and sat down on the table...

"Kuwata-Chii what happened?" Asked Hagakure

"Yeah man you look like the walking dead" Commented Mondo

"It's Maizono-Chan" Moaned Leon "She-She flat out r-rejected me!" Leon cried, faced down on the table. Everyone seen it coming...

"I told you it would happen" Pointed out Byakuya "Honestly you shouldn't be so devestated about it"

"Well she didn't have to be so rude!" It was then that Leon explained the whole thing

**-Flashback to hallway-**

"So Maizono-Chan" Begun Leon "You know me the 'super high school level baseball player' doesn't have a date to the prom, and as I heard you the 'super high school level Idol' dosen't have a date, how about-"

"Sorry not interested" Said Sayaka, Leon was devatasted

-Back at cafeteria-

"Harsh, I didn't know Maizono-San was so brutaly honest" Acknowledge Makoto

"I feel for you man" Comfort Mondo, he patted Leon on the back

"Well look at the bright side, there is other fish in the sea"

"Like who?" Doubted Leon

"You can ask out Naegi's sister Komaru" Joked Mondo

"Owada!"

"Oh yeah!" Beamed Leon "I forgot about Naegi's hot sister!"

"Hey!" Yelled Makoto

"I know Komaru Naegi-Dono is like a goddess"

"She's average but easy on the eyes!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"I would make a lotta money with a cute asistant"

"STOP IT GUYS!" Roared Makoto

"I wonder how she is in b-"

_**WHAM!**_

Makoto sucker punched Leon. Everyone was shocked at how Makoto actually knocked out Leon. Yamada stood quiet, Togami was taken back, Hagakure got spooked, Ishimaru jaw dropped, and Owada was impressed...

"Whoa!"

"Classmate Naegi!"

"Holy crap!"

"Naegi!... nice shot!" Commented Mondo, Makoto snapped out of his anger on Mondo comment

"Huh?"

"You knocked out Kuwata"

"I honestly did not expect you of all people to have it in you" Astonished Byakuya

"Damn Naegi, you throw a mean hook" Praised Mondo "Where did you learn to punch like that?" Makoto thought back to the time Ikusaba and Ogami trained him... and that time as the _Jikeidan'in_. He avoided telling him about his training...

"Well... there was a lot of bullies in my day" Sighed Naegi "And I got picked at"

"Your dad got you boxing lessons?" Asked Hagakure

"No I got beat up a lot so when I get the chance, I like to sucker punch people, you know?"

"Yeah I know" Agreed Mondo "But seriously you knock Kuwata out"

"I warned him"

"Please don't hurt me Makoto Naegi-Dono"

"I'll be quiet Naegi-Chii" The guys went back to eating, while Leon is still knocked out on the floor. Other boys looked at the scene and got back to eating their lunch. Meanwhile the guys that were plotting a prank on Byakuya, saw the scene...

"Man can you believe those clowns"

"I know man... I mean if he says don't talk about his sister like that, then keep quiet before he knocks you out"

"I wish Naegi could have done that to Togami"

"Yeah I would have paid to see that"

"Anyway do we have what we need"

"Yeah I got the tape"

"Got the Chloroform"

"I got the Jawbreaker"

"Dude! what the fuck!, we are trying to humiliate this guy! Not give him a sweet tooth!"

"But I thought we agreed that we would use a jawbreaker as a gag... besides I can't get a real one without having to go to a adult store"

"You know we are going to knock him out... so why do we need a gag?"

"I don't know I mean what if he wakes up and yells"

"Come on man, it's not like he gonna wake up a minute after we knock him out"

"So can I still-"

"No man no"

They went back to their lunch and Hope's peak was still buzzing about the prom. Throughout the whole week, hope's peak have been having students looking for prom dates. Most of the boys have found dates, Makoto have gotten more letters, The girls of class 78 have been ask out many times, Leon still looking for a date, Togami rejecting every single girl, Mondo found a date with a girl, and Hagakure and yamada are going with their mothers. Things got tense with the girls of class 78 and it was about to blow.

* * *

**-Tuesday-**

It was four days left until prom and it was decided, Sayaka was going to ask Makoto out to prom. All the girls were tense except for Junko and Mukoro (who was sulking for some reason) . After class Makoto left the classroom and at that moment Sayaka got up chased after Makoto, Noticing this all the girls got up and followed Sayaka to see except for Sakura, Kyouko, Junko, and Mukoro...

"Junko"

"Yes Oni-chan?"

"Why can't you just tell them?"

"Because I want to see their despair" Junko turned to Mukoro "Including yours" Smiled Junko, Mukoro bit her lips in frustation, while Kyouko overheard the conversation. Junko then got up and left the room to see, Mukoro followed. Sayaka caught up with Makoto. She grabbed Makoto's uniform jacket. Makoto turned around to Sayaka

"Oh Maizono-San is there something you want?" Asked Makoto

"Umm... Naegi-Kun" Blushed Maizono "Well prom is coming up and you know I don't have a date so..."

"You don't... oh man" Makoto Realized "Are you... asking me out?" Sayaka just nodded

"Well you go with me" All the other girls hold their breath. Some students stopped as they were walking by...

"Well I'm fluttered but... Maizono-San" Naegi Explained "I was already asked out by Enoshima-San" Sayaka heart dropped, the others gasped "It was yesterday and I said yes" Sayaka was trying everything in her power not to show her emotions

"Oh... well"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"No no it's alright" Lied Sayaka "I'm cool I'll just find another"

"Well okay I have to go study"

"Sure sure" Makoto walked away, while the others just went back to their dorms. Other students walked away whispering about what happened. As Sayaka was about to go too, she looked at Junko. She had a smug look on her face. Sayaka just walked straight to her dorm room. As she was about to enter. She got caught up with Leon, unaware about what happened...

"Maizono-Chan"

"Kuwata?"

"Hey I'm glad I got you look I know I ask you this before, but i heard you still don't have a date to prom"

"Oh my fucking god!, you got to be kidding me!" Thought Sayaka

"Now now just listen to me here"

As he was asking her out to the prom. Which Maizono just was honest and told him that she just wasn't interested. He tried to get her to change her mind, which only pissed her off...

"Come on Maizono-Chan~" Persisted Leon

"Look you're an alright guy" Lied Sayaka "But I don't see you like that"

"Come on Maizono-Chan I just don't get it, we been in our classroom for almost a year now. I don't see how you don't like me yet"

"Leon we are friends and I like it if we could stay like that"

"Come on is it someone else?"

"That is none of your concern"

"Is it him?" Said Leon

"Him?"

"You know the high school luckster... Mr. Makoto Naegi" Hissed Leon

"What does this have to do with Naegi-Kun" Sayaka was getting pissed

"Everyone in the whole school knows that you and the girls have been acting wierd lately, and that you guys been sneaking glances at Naegi"

"I haven't been acting weird!" Denied Sayaka

"You're lying It's been about him and it wasn't these few weeks, you been in love with him since the beginning!" Mocked Leon "Including Kirigiri and Ikusaba"

"Look Kuwata-Kun I not in the mood, could we talk about this later"

"I mean what does he have that I don't have. I mean come on he's short, he's skinny as hell, he's average as hell.." Leon was joking, but from what ocurred earlier, Sayaka was pissed off and she hated that Leon was making fun of Makoto... "I mean come on you can do better" Sayaka snapped

"WELL AT LEAST HE ISN'T LIKE YOU!"

"What!?" Gasped Leon

"You are nothing but a damn pervert!, You always come picking up girls and dumping them, and you like them only for their bodies!" Leon was taking back "And you go around talking about how great a baseball player you are but you want to be a rockstar, let me tell you something, your singing sucks!" Maizono open her door...

"Maizono-Cha-"

"AND DON'T CALL ME 'Maizono-Chan'!" Sayaka slamed her door, leaving Leon crushed. Sayaka couldn't take it anymore. She fell on her bed and cried.

**-Two days later-**

As prom was nearing things went from tense to depressing. Sayaka was depressed, Junko was being a jerk, and Makoto felt weird. As prom was coming, The boys who was plotting the prank on Byakuya was about ready for their plan. Things were getting tense but one thing for sure, It's not gonna end good.

**To be continued**

**Alright that's out of the way, Let's take a break from Love games with a different Chapter**

**Anyway I after every chapter I been showing you what I'll post next, Well there is a change of plans. I'll still do the chapters. As a favor I'll show you what I have in mind and what I will write in the future.**

**Alright Let me show what I got in store**

**-Ideas that I will make-**

**-Batman and Robin**

**-Jet Set Radio**

**-007**

**-A Parody of "The Luckster and The Detective"**

**-SpongeBob's Walking small**

**-Telling the bad news (Short)**

**-Ideas on the Table- (Meaning still not sure If I'll make it)**

**-Parody of "50 Shades of grey" (Mixed on this)**

**Aright that's it for now, Remember suggestions is still on the table**

**I'm back**


	6. Training Naegi 2

**You guys are awesome, This fic has been doing well on followers and reviews****Anyway here is part two of the short enjoy**

**Training Naegi 2**

"Well everything is alright, Your vitals seem okay" Said Mikan Tsumiki

"That's a relive" Sighed Mukuro "Thank you Nurse Tsumiki"

Mukuro, Sakura, and Makoto was in the Infirmary, after Makoto's first training session. Needless to say Sakura, Mukuro, and even the Super High School Level Nurse Mikan Tsumiki was worried sick about him.

"In all honestly, I never seen a person bled as you did and survived" Admired Mikan

"I honestly thought I was gonna die" Added Makoto

"Well I'm glad you're okay"

"Alright well thanks Tsumiki" Stated Mukuro, wanting to end the check up

"Oh o-okay"

"Thank you" Mukuro, Sakura, and Makoto left the infirmary. The next day Sakura and Mukuro got back to training naegi, they were in the weight training room...

"Okay Naegi-kun" Begun Mukuro "Last time was... well let's be honest it was an awful experience"

"That's why just for today we are going to let you lift some weights" Said Sakura "And let us be honest, you are not in the best shape" Altough Makoto wasn't on the heavy side, he was very skinny even for a boy his age. "Now I know you can't lift 500 pounds, so we are gonna go to just bunch pressing 50 pounds"

"Also since the whole fiasco yesterday, it's better if we spot you at all times" Added Mukuro

"We are? now Ikusaba-San is that necessary?" Mukuro pulled Sakura closer to talk in private

"Of course" Whispered Mukuro "Do you know how much blood he lost yesterday!?"

"Of course I do, but we learned what we did wrong that's why we are here" Whispered Sakura "Besides it's 50 pounds he's lifting"

"And I barely tapped the kickpad and he was bleeding worse than a stuff pig"

"Ikusaba-San, Ogami-San" Said Makoto, they turned to him "Look I know yesterday was bad with all the bleeding, but I'm asking you to trust me when I say, I'll be alright"

"Naegi-Kun" Worried Mukuro "Are you sure?"

"Come on Ikusaba-San I'll be fine, I promise" Mukuro just nodded, Besides it's only 50 pounds...

**-20 seconds later-**

"Gah!" Choked Naegi, as the bar landed on his windpipe. Mukoro and Sakura in a flash took the bar off of Makoto's throat and put it back on the rack...

"Naegi-Kun!" Cried Ikusaba "Are you alright!?" Mukuro got makoto up as he was coughing. Luckily Makoto didn't suffer any damage to his windpipe and could breathe...

"Maybe we should spot him" Admitted Sakura

"Oh man!" Coughed Makoto "That was bad"

"Okay why don't we just let him hit the heavy bag?" Suggested Sakura

"Yep"

"Agreed" All three of them decided to let Makoto punch the heavy bag, sadly Makoto would even hurt himself with this task...

"Alright Naegi-Kun, practice punching the bag" Said Mukuro

"Okay Ikusaba-San" Makoto agreed. As Makoto was about to take a swing, Sakura notice that his stance and his swing was wrong. Sakura was about to tell Makoto to stop, but he already threw the punch and ending up hurting his wrist...

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Cried Makoto

"What happened?" Asked Mukuro

"He ended up hurting his wrist" Concluded Sakura "That's why I was about to tell him to stop"

"How did he even hurt himself on the bag?"

"Because he threw his punch in a arkward angle, it's very easy to hurt your hand if you don't know how to punch. That's why we fighters tape our hands to reduce risk"

"I think I messed up my wrist!" Complained Makoto

"Let's get you back to the Infirmary" Suggested Mukuro

"Indeed let us call it a day" Agreed Sakura, Mukuro and Sakura took Makoto to the Infirmary. Mikan Tsumiki concluded that Makoto only had a slight sprain on his wrist and just heated wrap on his wrist...

"There you go, just leave the wrap on your wrist and it will heal" Said Mikan

"Thank you again Nurse Tsumiki" complimented Makoto "I don't know what I would do without you"

"O-Oh it was nothing... heh heh" Blushed Mikan, Mukuro seeing this wanted to get out

"Well thank you again Tsumiki, see you later" Added Mukuro

"W-Well okay I-If it is no trouble you can come again"

"Well thanks we will" Mukuro pushed Makoto out of the infrimary and Sakura followed her out...

"Iku-Ikusaba-San what is the rush!?" Asked Makoto

"Nothing just keep walking" Said Mukuro, Makoto was confused. Mukuro and Sakura got Makoto to his room said their byes. Mukuro and Sakura walked down the hallway, with Sakura curious about Mukuro's behavior...

"Ikusaba-San if I could ask, why are you always in a hurry to leave the infrimary? Is it because of Tsumiki?" Questioned Sakura, Mukuro sighed

"Its just that Tsumiki can be a little... off"

"How so?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you, let's just say I worry that she could get clingy"

"With Naegi-Kun?"

"Yes now let's not talk about this, instead let's focus on Naegi-Kun's training" Mukuro and Sakura went their seperate ways both agreeing to meet tomorow and train Naegi

**-The Next Day-**

"Well I got to admit, I thought it would be a lot worse" Admitted Mukuro

"I agree I thought he would break a bone in his body by now"

"How are you holding up Naegi-Kun!"

"I... can... barely... breath.." Puffed Makoto. Mukuro and Sakura decided to teach him some mixed martial arts. It started to look like it would be another disaster. His stand up was bad and the clinch game looked like it didn't suit him, but what impressed them that Makoto has yet to be in a bad spot in the ground. Sakura thought Makoto a few brazilian Jiu-Jitsu moves and Makoto seems to be getting the hang of it. He was put against a big opponent (Around 210 pounds) Makoto has been grappling with him for a minute but manage to keep him in the guard position, also slipping out of the attempted leg locks...

"How is it he can't throw a proper punch, but when it comes to wrestling on his back, he can keep someone on his guard?" Pondered Mukuro

"I have no clue" Admitted Sakura "Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is a martial art more suited for people like him."

"Right because it's a martial art used for submission?"

"And ground fighting, it's a huge part of what got mixed martial arts the way it is today"

"Your a mixed martial artist right, are you great in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu?"

"Yes also in all disciplines in mixed martial arts"

"That's really cool... Anyway Naegi-Kun looks completly exhausted" Commented Mukuro. Makoto was slow and sluggish. His opponent saw this as a opputunity and passed his guard, went to side control, then apllied a choke on Makoto. As the opponent crank on the choke, Makoto was fading...

"Tap out Naegi-Kun" Instructed Sakura

"Yeah that's enough!" Agreed Mukuro, Makoto was not responding "Naegi-Kun that's enough" Still no response. Mukuro and Sakura looked at each other with worried expressions before running to Makoto. "Stop! He's out!" Yelled Mukuro, the opponent let go of the choke and stepped back. Sakura and Mukuro checked on him.

"Oh no I should have stepped in instead of rambling" Cursed Mukuro

"It's alright he just knocked out" Confirmed Sakura "He will be alright, but we better get him to the infirmary" Sakura carried Makoto all the way to the infirmary. Mikan was there and she was worried when she saw Makoto passed out...

"What Happened!?" Worried Mikan

"We were training him in Jiu-Jitsu and he was in a choke then passed out" Explained Mukuro

"Oh no please put him on one of the beds" He was put on a bed and Mikan checked his pulse "He's pulse is fine, he gonna be okay"

"Thank you again Nurse Tsumiki" Praised Sakura "We are sorry for troubling you so much"

"N-No i-it's alright, It's my job"

"Either way thank you"

"Well that's nice anyway how long do I have to wait for him to get up?" Asked Mukuro, again wanting to leave the infirmary with Makoto

"Now now I think we should let Naegi-Kun rest" Said Sakura "Besides this gives us a opportunity to talk"

"Really?" Questioned Mukuro

"I-If it's alright" Stuttered Mikan "I promise he will be looked after" Mukuro didn't want to leave Makoto with Mikan, but she knew that she had to talk to Sakura. So she gave up

"Okay I trust you will look after him Tsumiki-San. Let's go to the cafeteria Ogami-San" Sakura and Mukuro left the infirmary...

"Well" Begun Mukuro "What do you think"

"Not good" Admitted Sakura "Makoto really is bad at this"

"He has some potential to be a decent fighter at the very least if he improves his health"

"He is average, if he fights more experience fighters that a different story"

"I fear he is unteachable"

"No! there is another way" Stated Sakura

"What is it?"

"I could use my family secret method"

"Secret Method?" Questioned Mukuro "There is such a thing?"

"Yes but I need to get premission from my father and It won't be easy"

"Well then we better get it, if we want Naegi-Kun to be a good fighter"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Review, leave suggestions, follow**

**Here's what's in the works**

**-Jet Set Radio**

**-Loves Games 3**

**-Understanding women (Two part)**

**-Telling the bad news**

**Here's what I'm going to make**

**-007**

**-Batman and Robin**

**-50 shades of Togami (Yes that's the title)**

**-The Luckster and The Dectective (Mask Rider Roy's)**

**-And many more**


	7. Loves Games Pt3

**Hello friends~**

**Long time no see.**

**Well let's get this out of the way. Here is the last chapter of love games**

**I should have planned out this chapter and it could have came out better or faster.**

**Now I learned that I have to plan out a chapter before I start writing it.**

**Anyway thanks for the last reviews and that I'm back guys**

**I'm just glad I finished this although it could have been better.**

**-J.S. Rivas**

* * *

**Love Games**

**Part 3**

**May 26, 2012**

**Saturday**

* * *

It was the big day, prom night was here and all of Hope's peak was excited as it was being held in the gym. Makoto was in his room checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing his father's prom suit. It was a blue tuxedo with a blue bowtie... "I look like a dork" Sighed Makoto. He put on some colone and with one last look and took a deep breath "Okay... I'm ready" As door rang makoto opened it to see the guys out front.

"What's up Naegi-Chii"

"Good Evening Master Makoto Naegi"

"Let's raise hell Naegi"

"You're looking sharp Classmate Naegi"

"What's up Naegi"

"Hello Midget"

"Rude as ever Togami" Sighed Naegi

"Oi Naegi-chii, I like you to meet my mom" Beamed Hagakure, Makoto was introduced to Yasuhiro mother, Hiroko Hagakure. Makoto shaked hands with her

"Good to meet you Naegi-chii" Beamed Hiroko "Yasuhiro talks about you, it's nice to put a face to the name"

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Hagakure" Said Naegi

"My what a gentleman, you can call me Hiroko"

"Makoto Naegi-Dono" Begun Hifumi "I would like to introduce my younger sister" Hifumi moved to the side to reveal his sister.

"Hello I'm Fujiko Yamada" Said Fujiko

"Nice to meet you Miss Yamada"

The guys went to the entrance hall to meet up with their dates. The guys meet up with the girls and most were at awe at the girls. Especialy Junko in which got the guys jealous at Makoto.

"Hello Cutie~" Teased Junko, Makoto could feel the guys staring daggers at him. Sayaka was livid in the inside, Mukuro was working hard on keeping her stoic impression, and the rest of the girls just kept quiet.

* * *

The prom was awesome, with dance music, and students dancing. Makoto was dancing with Junko, Kiyotaka with Mukuro, Mondo with his date, Yasuhiro with his mother, Hifumi with his sister, Bayakuya just sitting with Toko stalking him, Aoi and Sakura were having fun together, Leon flirting with girls who didn't have a date, Sayaka was dancing with Chihiro and Celestia, and Kyoko was sitting with some boys asking to dance with her. Makoto was having a great time with Junko, altough he was a bit taken back with Junko's 'Forwardness' then again he couldn't complain. As prom was going smooth. The group who were planning to prank Byakuya, were about to start their plan with grins on their faces...

"Alright guys are you ready?"

"Yeah!" They cheered

"Oh man this is going to be sweet!"

"Hold up! first we need to make sure he is alone and not with Fukawa"

"Oh right that creepy chick might even follow him to the bathroom"

"Why don't I ask her to dance"

"Dude no it's suicide!"

"It's alright he's taking one for the team"

"Trust me I'll be alright" Just then Byakuya headed for the Men's room

"There he go!"

"Alright let's move it!"

"I'll go distract Fukawa!"

"God Speed" The boys dashed to the Men's room, while one of them went to distract Toko. All of the boys entered with Toko a little curious, but was distracted by one of boys.

"Hello~" Toko was a bit taken back

"W-Who are you, you are blocking my view" He wanted to get away from her

"Well I was wondering if you would like to dance with me" Toko was taken back

"W-What! you can't be serious" Hissed Toko. At that moment the boy didn't want to prolong his suffering and without giving Toko a chance to reply, He took her hand to walked her to the dancefloor, with Toko protesting.

**-In the Men's room-**

Byakuya was about to pee when the boys busted in the men's room

"What the hell!?"

"Oh we are gonna enjoy this~"

"Could you enter a restroom withou- Hey what are you doing!?" In a flash The group wrestled Byakuya to the ground and used the Chloroform to knock him out. The group sneaked Byakuya out of the building and stuff him to the back of their van.

**-On the Dance floor-**

As Togami was being sneaked off, Makoto was still dancing with Junko. A slow jam was playing. Makoto put his arm around Junko's waist, while Junko's arms was around his shoulders. Makoto height only made the dance more arkward. His chin was close to be in contact with her chest. Junko was from time to time teasing Makoto's shyness. He at times hope that no club music would play, altough he would be lying if he also didn't hope for it too. On the other side of the dance floor, Sayaka was drinking punch as she watched Makoto and Junko dance. She was quiety seething as she saw Junko playfully teasing with Makoto. Chihiro and Celestia couldn't help to notice but decided to keep quiet. Some of the boys in prom couldn't help but feel the same way. Even all the girls of class 78 couldn't help to feel a little jealous, but Mukuro was taking it pretty hard. Mukuro was hiding her emotions well and tried to stay focused on Kiyotaka. He was a very nice guy, Kiyotaka was known to have a crush on Mukuro, altough she has feelings for Makoto.

"Classmate Ikusaba" Said Kiyotaka "I got you some fruit punch"

"Oh thank you Ishimaru-kun" Appeciated Mukuro

"Are you having a great time Classmate Ikusaba?"

"Of course Ishimaru-kun, you been a real gentleman" Kiyotaka blushed. So far prom was going great. Everyone was having a great time and nothing seems out of place.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the outskirts of town-**

The group of six boys were driving to their destination as Byakuya was tied and knocked out...

"Good job so far guys!"

"It's not over yet, we still need to take him to the farm"

"Yep this will be the best part!"

"Are you sure that your uncle is cool with us in his farm?"

"Yeah it's all right, my unce is cool like that"

"Well either way get that camera ready" About five minutes later. They made it to their destination. They got out of the van and carried Byakuya body next to a manure pile. They set up the tripod and the video camera.

"Alright we just set the white balance and turn the light on"

"Oh man This is gonna be awesome!"

"Alright everything is set" They prepared to dump Togami in the pile of manure. Two of them picked up Byakuya by his limbs and prepared to throw him in, but stopped in the last minute...

"Wait! Wait!"

"What man?"

"This isn't right, is this really the best we could do?"

"I thought we agreed that we would dump him in manure and take him back to prom stinking"

"I just feel like we should make it more epic"

"Dude shut up and dump his ass in the manure"

"No he's right we can do better"

"Alright!... so what do you think we should do" They decided to use a vehicle from the barn.

* * *

**-Back at prom-**

Makoto was taking a break from dancing and decided to get some punch. As he Aoi was next to him, also getting punch...

"Hello Naegi-kun!" Greeted Aoi

"Oh hey Asahina-San" Replied Makoto

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah so far it's been great and how about you Asahina?"

"Oh great great!, Sakura is a good dancer!"

"Yeah I noticed that" Chuckled Makoto "I was surprised" As Makoto was chatting with Aoi. On the dance floor Yasuhiro with his mother were dancing to a slow jam. Hiroko was curious about Makoto...

"Hey Yasuhiro" Said Hiroko

"Yeah mom?"

"About your friend Naegi-chii. I noticed that the girls from your class have a thing for him"

"Yeah everyone in the whole school can't help but notice"

"He must be great with the ladies, you could learn something from him" Teased Hiroko

"Mama~" Whined Yasuhiro, Hiroko chuckled "But in all honesty, Naegi-chii is a cool dude"

"Well figuring how he's the only friend that didn't stop associating with you after you got him in trouble"

"Yeah now when I think of it, it shouldn't come as a surprised that Naegi-chii became popular"

"It's great that I got to meet him, you always talk about him besides Asahina-chii"

"Mama~" Kiroko chuckled. They got back to dancing as on the other side of the dancefloor. Leon was sitting on a chair drinking punch. Prom was going good for Leon (Disprite not having a date) But he still couldn't get out of his head about what Sayaka said to him. In all honesty he felt a bit hurt about the whole thing. It also got him jealous of Makoto...

"I just don't get it" Thought Leon "Why is it that Maizono is attracted to Naegi. I mean he's a cool dude and is a good pal, but I just don't understand. He's average as hell and short. I just hate how girls go on about Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi the sweet guy, Makoto Naegi the guy with the fluffy ahoge, Makoto Naegi the little dude, Makoto Naegi the Super High School Level Luckster." Just then Mondo took a seat next to Leon with his date.

"Oi Kuwata how's it hanging?"

"Hey Owada enjoying prom?"

"Yeah man, me and Nakai are having a good time" Nakai greeted herself.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Farm-**

The seven guys found a bulldozer and started it up...

"Man I can't believe your uncle got a bulldozer"

"So we use it to fling Togami up and he lands on the pile of manure"

"Well you guys said that you wanted it to be epic"

"Alright put him on the blade" As the group put Byakuya on the blade. He had the misfortune to wake up...

"W-Where am I!?" Questioned Byakuya

"Oi he's awake!"

"This is perfect!"

"You! What are you gonna do to me!?" Demanded Byakuya

"Oh nothing really except put you in a pile on manure and fliming it!"

"What!? You can't be serious, do you know who I am!" Shouted Byakuya

"Ack that attitude of his"

"Can't wait to take him down a peg"

"Toss him in boys!"

"What! No No!" Yelled Byakuya, as they were about to throw Byakuya in the pile of manure...

***BANG!***

A gunshot rang out. Everyone snapped their heads to the direction of the shot. They saw a very livid Farmer...

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PROPERTY!"

"Dude is that your uncle?, why is he mad!?"

"Oh no! Guys Run!"

"Why ain't he your-"

***BANG!***

One of the boys got shot and like a sack of potatoes, he fell to the ground...

"DUDE!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OH GOD NO!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"RUN!" In a flash, the remaining five boys sprinted to away in seperate ways. The livid farmer chased after the boys, running past Byakuya. As the coast was clear Byakuya hopped off the tractor and headed for the van...

"Jesus!" Yelled Byakuya

* * *

-**Back at prom-**

Makoto was dancing with Junko as a slow jam played. Junko ws having a good time, especially playing around with Makoto, making him blush like crazy...

"You sure know how to treat a lady Naegi" Smiled Junko

"Oh w-well it's nothing" Blushed Makoto, Junko couldn't help but chuckle

"No you been a real gentleman Naegi, you're a sweet guy"

"Me? Oh no I mean I'm just doing what I should be doing"

"Either way I feel like I should show my appreciation"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well~" Junko pulled Makoto close and Whispered in his ear. Some people notice Junko doing this, especially Sayaka and notice that after a couple of seconds. Makoto blushed beet red with a small puff of steam off his head and his ahoge pointed straight up. Makoto appeared to be studdering a lot with Junko tugging on his cheek. At that point people couldn't help but gossip...

"What did she say?"

"You don't think?"

"No No that can't be"

"Oh my god"

"She didn't"

"Do it Naegi!"

"I have a whole new set of respect for Naegi"

Sayaka couldn't help to feel like her heart dropped from her ribcage. She panicked as she wondered what Junko said to Makoto. Mukuro couldn't help but feel a bit off because of it. The rest of class 78 couldn't help but notice at the scene. As the song ended Makoto went to get punch while Junko went to talk to her friends. As Makoto grabbed the punch, he drank the entire cup without a single breath. He gulped it down and took a deep breath. Mondo decided to check up on Makoto. He was next to him...

"Oi Naegi" Begun Mondo "You alright man?"

"Yeahyeahyeah I'm good N-nothing wrong" Stuttered Makoto

"Geez man what happened!" They looked to see that it was Leon "You look like a tomato"

"It-it's N-N-Nothing I just-" Makoto got another cup and gulped it down

"Whoa you are knocking those back in one shot!"

"Naegi look at me man, what is up? What did Enoshima whispered to you?"

"S-She Said that to show her appreciation..."

"No...Way..."

"Naegi did she?"

"Dude you're gonna be a man!"

"Congrats man"

Meanwhile on the dancefloor. Junko laughed at Makoto's shyness as she saw him at the punch table. She was approached by Yasuke Matsuda...

"Oh Yasuke-Kun I didn't think you would be here" Beamed Junko

"I didn't want to be here" Frowned Yasuke "I was forced by my mother"

"Oh how is your mom Yasuke, last time we met it didn't end well"

"I didn't approach you just to talk"

"Are you here to confess your love?"

"I wanna know what are you plotting with the poor midget"

"Oh... So that what this about" Junko expression turned blank "You're jealous of me and Naegi-Kun" Junko grined

"Don't be ridiculous" Brushed off Yasuke

"Now now Yasuke there is no need to be jealous, it's not like Naegi is my boyfriend or anything like that"

"Everyone in the school knows how you and your female classmates are head over heels for Naegi Makoto"

"So what you gotta admit he's easy on the eyes"

"That's not the point"

"Then what is it Yasuke-Kun? Don't tell me you came just to tell me to stop flirting" Yasuke just stayed quiet, Junko smirked "You know Naegi might be average but even I starting to take interest in him. Now when I think about it I can understand my sister crush on him, still it's fun just to make him squirm"

"You're getting more insane everytime I see you"

"You are so mean Yasuke-Kun~" Sung Junko with the Kawaii face "That's why I like Naegi better anyway and I will show him my appreciation soon"

"Oh don't tell you mean that by-"

"That is none of your concern, now I bid you aideu" Junko then walked out of the dancefloor in the ladies restroom. Yasuke was left there wondering what Junko was plotting. Also concerned for Makoto sake.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the outskirts of town-**

As the group were being chased, one of them went and hid in a forest. He was scared and decided to use his video camera to record what could be his final moments...

"To anyone who finds this camera... I just want to say that I-I*Sniff*sorry for putting my best friends in this situation...*Hysterical Crying* I'm so sorry guys. I shouldn't have lied about having an uncle who owns a farm in the outskirts of town.*Sniff* I went to that farm to tip over that crazy gun wielding farmer from time to time, but I didn't know he was this crazy*More Crying* I knew you guys would not be up to using his farm if it wasn't someone I'm related to. *More hysterical crying* I just want to say I love you mom and dad. I love you guys and I'm sorry." As he finished and turn off the camera. The gun wielding farmer found him. What came next was loud screaming and begging, which was silence with one gunshot... ***Bang!***

Deeper into the woods. As the Gunshot was heard, the rest of the group that was still alive panicked. All of them separated and running with some hiding. They were all afraid for their lives and wondered how could things have ended up the way it is now. One of the boys hid in a hollowed out tree...

"Oh man what the fuck happen. I can't believe that doing a prank on that jerk Togami would end up with me in this situation. Fuck I swear to god if I make it out of here alive. I will never hang out with those guys...** *Bang* **As another shot rang out. He tensed knowing that another one of his friends were killed. The shots came more frequently, knowing that his friends were being found. The shots became louder and louder and he could even hear the farmer yelling. He knew that he's time was coming. He attempted to stealthily escape but notice that the farmer was above him. Which followed was a scream than a gun shot. ***Bang!***

* * *

**-Back at prom-**

It was time for the crowning of prom king and queen. Already a lot of students knew who was going to win, but as the crowd was about to get the results from the headmaster Jin Kirigiri, the gym door was kicked open. The crowd turned their heads to show that it was Byakuya Togami. He looked like a mess, his expensive suit ruined with dirt and his hair unkempt. Makoto and Touko was the first to approach him...

"Togami"

"Byakuya-Sama!"

"Togami what happened you look like shit"

"I almost got killed by a bunch of idiots prank"

"What!"

"What do you mean?" It was then that Byakuya explained the situation he was in and told them how he manage to escape from the crazed gun wielding farmer. Jin Kirigiri was interested the most and when he heard that five students lives were in danger, he knew he had to get the police involved. Headmaster Kirigiri decided to take Byakuya to his office while he let the coach take over. Things went back to normal after Byakuya and touko went with jin to his office. The Coach went and announce the prom king and queen.

"Anyway folks sorry about that and now it's time to announce the prom king and queen" The crowd cheered "And I gotta tell you folks this one is a dosie as we have a tie for Prom queen" Some were surprised "So without anymore delay I would like to announce as prom queens... Miss Junko Enoshima and Miss Sayaka Maizono!" The crowd clapped as both Junko and Sayaka walked up the stage, both given Bouquets of flowers and a tiara... "And now for your prom king... Mr. Makoto Naegi!" The crowd clapped as the spotlight was on Makoto, who was shocked about the result...

"Wha-What!?"

"Dude you're prom king!"

"Congrats Naegi!"

"Congratulations Makoto Naegi-Dono!"

"Congratulations Classmate Naegi!"

"Go to the stage man"

"I'm so jealous of you right now Naegi-Chii"

Makoto walked on the stage as he was given a bouquet of flowers and a crown, he still didn't understand how he won...

"Ladies and gentleman your prom king and queens!" The crowd cheered. As Mahiru took a picture of Makoto, Junko, and Sayaka. "Well thank you and congratulations to both Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, and Junko Enoshima. Enjoy the rest of your prom!"

* * *

**-Later that night-**

The prom was almost over as some students decided to leave and some went to the restrooms before going to their dorms. The class of 78 were chatting with each other, congratulating Makoto, Junko, and Sayaka...

"Thanks guys" Said All three

"So Enoshima-San" Begun Celestia "If you don't mind me asking what was it that you whispered to Naegi-Kun earlier?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know" Smiled Junko "Well it's nothing really it's just that Naegi here been a real gentleman"

"Ohhh~" Sung the Girls except for Mukuro and Sayaka

"Been in all honesty I just told him how I would show him my appreciation" Makoto gulped down his punch

"Classmate Naegi I suggest you down drink your punch that fast"

"So can we at least get a hint of what it could be" Asked Leon

"Now now that's between me and my king here" Makoto felt like he could faint

"Well you know the same could be said with me and Naegi-Kun" Stated Sayaka, everyone was quiet a even some bystanders stopped and looked at what was about to go down.

"Oh Man it's about to be a fight"

"I feared this would happen"

"Everyone there's about to be a girl fight!" A crowd gathered

"Well it seems our beloved Idol may be jealous~" Grinned Junko

"What have I to be jealous about?" Said Sayaka

"Now there is no need to lie, you know that me and everyone has notice your mood throughout the prom" Teased Junko "It wouldn't happen to be about me and Naegi-Kun would it"

"No but it definably would be because of you"

"Little old me?~"

"Yes! you been nothing but trouble for everyone!" Yelled Sayaka

"I don't to see why when I'm going out with Naegi-Kun you have to attack me, besides it's not my fault you was too slow to ask him out" Sayaka Tensed "And let's face it you could have gone out with anyone else even Leon has a crush on you but from what I heard you shot him down"

"Now come on Enoshima-San, Sayaka-San, there is no need to fight" Begged Makoto "Besides you guys are prom queens, weren't we all having a good time?"

"You know Maizono-San Might have been a bit harsh but I feel like you were in the wrong too Enoshima-San" Said Sakura, The crowd was silent

"Oh so it's like that Ogami"

"We are not against you Enoshima-San but even we must admit you can be mean at times" Added Aoi

"Ec Tu Asahina?" Frowned Junko

"At least people agree with me" Added Sayaka

"Don't take as if we are in your side as well" Added Kyoko "Even you don't have right to judge Enoshima"

"You too Kirigiri-San?" Question Sayaka "After I thought we were becoming friends"

"Being Friends doesn't mind we agree with everything you do, especially if it's wrong" Said Celestia

"Guys please let's just relax" Added Makoto "Let's be smart and bring it off"

"Oh great it's that modesty again" Hissed Leon

"Hey what's wrong with you Kuwata!, Naegi never did anything wrong to you" Argued Mondo

"Yeah Kuwata-Chii you shouldn't take it out on Naegi-chii"

"I agree Leon Kuwata-Dono just because you came without a dat-"

"Shut you geek!" Yelled Leon

"Oi Kuwata you need to calm down! I don't know what got into you but you ain't gonna attract any ladies with your attitude"

"That doesn't seem like the case for Nakai" Everyone Gasped, at this point the entire gymnasium was silent

"Bro...Bro... What did you say!?" Said Mondo

"What part?" Grinned Leon, Mondo became livid

"YOU KNOW WHAT PART YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Roared Mondo, Kiyotaka got between the two

"Classmate Owada please relax!" Pleaded Kiyotaka

"That's fucked up Kuwata!" Frowned Makoto "How can you do that to Owada, our friend!"

"How cute Naegi-Kun butting in"

"It's not my fault you didn't get a date, nor is it anyone's but your own"

"What did you say!? You rant!, You want to go!"

"Kuwata-Kun I already Aplogize for what I did to you at lunch, but I swear if you push me any further I will fight you" Stated Makoto

"Wai-Wait P-Please" Pleaded Chihiro, with tear in his eyes

"You think you can take me!?"

"You know how this is going to end Kuwata-Kun"

"You won't be lucky again" Declared Leon

"Naegi-Kun don't!" Pleaded Mukuro "It's not worth it" At this rate the crowd was chanting

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Hold It Naegi I want to go after that son of a bitch!"

"Naegi-Kun Don't do it!" Pleaded Sayaka

"Hey don't think I forgot about you bitch!" Yelled Junko, in a flash Junko grabbed a handful of Sayaka's hair and slap her to the ground. Makoto noticed but was sucker punch by Leon which they also fought on the ground with Mondo and Kiyotaka jumping in. the Girls worked to separate Junko and Sayaka apart. Things went insane as Makoto and Leon were trading shots with each other Leon went and dunked Makoto's head in the punch bowl. Mondo punch Leon at the back of the head to make Leon let go of his grasp. Makoto then mule kicked Leon in the crotch. Meanwhile as the girls manage to separate Junko from Sayaka. Sayaka tackled Junko right on the food table, both of them rolled around on the food getting their dresses ruin. As for Mondo was being held back by Kiyotaka, he got hit by Leon who was trying to get Mondo. This cause Mondo to become more enraged and as Mondo swing at Leon. Leon dodged the punch only for Makoto to receive it and cause Makoto to fall and bump his head against the corner of the food table. Both rocking Makoto and cause a cut at the back of Makoto's head. Mukuro at that point went to aid Makoto. And at that point people seen enough and decided to help stop the fight. Students pleaded to stop the fighting as they told Sayaka, Junko, Mondo, and Leon that Makoto was hurt. They realized what they done and stopped fighting to help Makoto...

"Naegi-Kun!"

"Naegi are you alright!"

"Dude oh man I'm sorry"

"Naegi man I'm sorry" Makoto slowly raised his head from the floor...

"Ow I thought I could handle Owada-Kun's punches by now" Groaned Makoto "I least I didn't get knocked out"

"You improved a lot Naegi-Kun" Complemented Sakura

"Still that was a nasty hit" Worried Mukuro, she touched the back of Makoto head to see blood on her hand "Naegi-Kun you're bleeding!"

"Ye-ouch! it's bleeding profusely" Noticed Mondo "Same of it is getting to your suit"

"Oh man my dad is going to interrogate me for this, especially mom"

"Is that what your worried about?" Laughed Junko "You really are special"

"There goes that Naegi charm" Chuckled Leon "What was I thinking, I'm sorry man"

"It's alright I'm just glad everything's alright" Sighed Makoto, The crowd couldn't help but "ahhh~" seeing that everything was okay now. At that moment a student ran out of the Men's restroom screaming "There's a dead body in one of the stalls!" followed behind a few more screaming male students.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Everything has gone back to normal in hope's peak after the news of the murdered group of boys. A funeral service was held for the seven male students, six that were killed by the crazed farmer that was arrested by first degree murder, while the other one was killed by Genocider Syo. Sadly Jin decided to pretend he didn't know about the identity of Syo, just to protect Touko. The class of 78 bonded again after a tense couple of weeks, although all of the girls were still a bit interested in Makoto. Especially Kyoko, Sayaka, Mukuro, and Junko. And as for Makoto he was still having fun in Hope's peak academy. Summer vacation about to start as Students were anxious as they have there last few minutes of school left. As the bell rang summer vacation officaly started, as the male students of class 78 left the classroom except for Makoto who was still packing. He was approach by all the female students...

"Oh guys what's up?" Asked Makoto, Aoi decided to be the one to start

"Um.. Naegi-Kun we just want to say we are all glad to have you as a classmate" Admitted Aoi

"We all must say that you have made our school year very interesting" Added Celestia

"Even if you didn't realized you have helped bring us all together" Said Sayaka

"E-Even I must admit you have at least help me kind of break out of my shell" Admitted Touko

"Anyway we know that at times you feel like you are nothing special" Said Sakura "But let's just say that is not all true"

"All we want to say is start holding your head up more often" Said Mukuro

"Because we could see that whatever you decide to do in life, you might be more than great at it" Added Kyoko

"That's all we have to say... and just to get it out of the way" Added Junko, The girls got their things but then formed a line started, with Sayaka, Aoi, Sakura, Chihiro, Toko, Celestia, Kyoko, Junko, and Mukuro. Makoto was confused as they started walking only for one to stop in front of him. Sayaka blushed and then gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek, causing Makoto to blush...

"Y-You kissed me?"

"Yes" Replied Sayaka "Have a great summer vacation Naegi-Kun" Sayaka leave the room before Makoto could reply. It was then that Aoi gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek "L-Later Naegi-Kun" Blushed Aoi, then Aoi also leave the classroom. Makoto could already tell what was going on as he was blushing red. Next was Sakura who did the same "I expect you to stay strong Naegi-Kun" Next was Chihiro who gave Makoto a quicker peck on the cheek "Have a great summer Naegi" Toko was next but just decided to shake his hand "I already have my white knight" Celestia came up to Makoto and gave him a kiss on the check "I look forward to meet again" Kyoko gave Makoto a kiss on the check, she blush while brushing he hair behind her ear. "Have a nice summer Naegi-Kun" And at last were the twins who were taking their time...

"By the way" Added Junko "I remembered that at prom I would show you my appreciation" Makoto Blushed beet red Remembering...

"W-Well there is no need" Stuttered Makoto

"Oh no It's only fair so here" At that moment Junko got something out of her bag and tossed it to Makoto, which it landed on his ahoge. Junko gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek "I don't give it to anyone so you better appreciated, anyway go ahead Oni-Chan" Mukuro blushed beet red but decided to also kiss Makoto on the cheek

"Have a g-great s-summer Naegi-Kun" Blushed Mukuro

"Yeah you too Ikusaba-San" Blushed Naegi

"Stop staring at each other!" Joked Junko, both Mukuro and Junko leave the room. In which Naegi was left alone to his thoughts...

"There's something about Mukuro blushing" Thought Naegi "I just don't know what it is" Makoto decided to snap out of his thoughts and get to his dorm to pack up. As Makoto exit the classroom he finds his male classmates in front of the door...

"Dude... I'm so jelly" Admitted Leon

"Oi you gonna have to teach us, your way with the ladies Naegi" Joked Mondo

"You are very popular with the ladies Classmate Naegi" Complimented Kiyotaka

"Naegi-Chii you're my hero" Beamed Yasuhiro

"I will never understand what they see in you" Stated Byakuya

"Yes I can see it now Makoto Naegi-Dono is the protagonist and all of the female classmates will be apart of his harem" Proclaimed Hifumi

"Anyway Naegi about Enoshima App..re..cia...tion" Mondo notice something on Makoto's ahoge

"Makoto Naegi-Dono I-Is that" Makoto took the thing from his head off his ahoge and him and the guys took a good look to reveal it was what Hifumi thought it was. It was Junko's own panties...

"Oh boy" Blushed Makoto "It is what Enoshima-San promised, her token of her appreciation"

**-Flashback to prom-**

Junko pulled Makoto to whisper in his ear "To show my appreciation and for being such a pal" Whispered Junko "I will give you a token but not just any... I give you one of my panties~"

**-Back to the present-**

"Im... So... Jelly.."

"Naegi... you are our hero!" Beamed Mondo

"Classmate Naegi please put those away, that is not appropriate for a school environment!"

"Chill Aniki"

At this point even Makoto couldn't believe his luck, either way he was looking forward to the future.

**The End**

* * *

**It's finally finished... yet felt rushed. Still it's the longest chapter I wrote... More of these long chapters are coming**

**-Coming up-**

**Batman and Robin**

**Jet Set Radio**


	8. The Dynamic Duo Rise (Complete)

**It's been way too long**

**Well I decided to remake chapter 8**

**So the first half of the story is the previous chapter only rewritten but also adding the new chapter you all been waiting for.**

**Also here's the cover of this chapter**

**hope you like it**

** art/The-Dynamic-Duo-Rises-586826058**

* * *

**The Dynamic Duo Rises**

Late July till Mid August of 2012

It was Summer Break for Hope's Peak Academy. As summer break was still going on. We turned to Byakuya Togami and his story with our favorite Makoto Naegi as they both go through one of the longest chapters of both their lives.

Byakuya was in his family dojo as he has just finished his fencing practice, impressing his teacher...

"Another great session Byakuya" Praised The Instructor "You're close to be a master fencer"

"Thank you sensei" Acknowledge Byakuya

"Don't forget to keep practicing to keep your skills sharp"

"I'll keep that in mind sensei" Said Byakuya.

"You are dismissed Byakuya"

After taking a shower Byakuya headed for his room. It was large and lavish with a television screen that was almost as large as the wall it was on. He lay down on his queen-sized bed and clicked on the television remote. Byakuya was surfing through the channels until he was on the news channel and pause to see there was news on the Jikeidan'in as there was coverage of another rescue...

"Breaking news! There has been reported another incident with the _Jikeidan'in_ as we go to our news reporter Mimi Thaung" Stated News Anchor Hiroko Nguyen, as the camera now was on the reporter from China Mimi Thaung...

"Thank you Hiroko" Started Mimi Thaung "I here with a mother and her son, who stated that they were rescued by the Vigilante" She instructed the cameraman to show the Mother and son who appeared to be a bit shaken but grateful to be alive "Now from what we can tell both the mother and the son were walking down this alleyway when they were approached by a man who pointed a gun on them. It was said that the Vigilante sneaked behind the criminal and with a baton knocked the gun off the criminal hand and made a swift hit on the criminal's head, knocking him out. It was then the police arrived on the scene of the crime" The cameraman then showed the criminal handcuffed and being hauled up to his feet by the police. The cameraman then went back on the mother and son, as Mimi was about to interview both of them...

"Now mam I know that this is a dramatizing moment for you and your son, but can you tell us on what you witness" Asked Mimi, the mother found enough courage to speak...

"Yes as I told the police officer earlier, I was walking down the alley with my son when that man came out of nowhere and pointed his gun at me. I saw in his eyes that he was going to shoot me and my son" Choked the mother, she needed a second to get her thoughts together while the son was comforting her...

"Miss I know this is a rough time but could you tell me what happen what the Vigilante arrived?"

"Yes...*sniff* Yes that's when the Vigilante arrived and as you described he knocked the criminal out"

"Did he just leave after it was over? Did you happen to get a look at him?"

"Yes he-he went to me and my son and told me that everything is going to be alright... I took a look at him and he was the same height as me and very slim, either way I'm grateful to him" The son tugged on Mimi's jacket...

"Do you want to say something little man?"

"I just want to say thank you to the _Jikeidan'in_, you're my hero" Cheered the son, at that point even the police couldn't help but smile...

"Well we heard enough and we are all happy that both this mother and son are still alive, this is Mimi Thaung back to the studio" Footage turns back to the anchorman...

"Thanks Mimi, well for whoever is the _Jikeidan'in_, we thank you" Praised Hiroko. At that point Byakuya changed the channel feeling disgusted...

"I don't understand" Thought Byakuya "Why is that degenerate still loose in the streets. I would have figured that the Super high school level detective Kirigiri would have him put in jail by now. I guess that what happens when you let commoners deal with justice" Just then there was a knock on Byakuya's door, as Byakuya turned his head he saw that it was his faithful butler Aloysius Pennyworth...

"Oh good evening Aloysius" Greeted Byakuya

"Good evening young master" Greeted Aloysius "I happened to bring you a package"

"Of what?"

"Take a guess" Smirked Aloysius, Byakuya then knew what it was

"You got it" Smiled Byakuya

"Yes young master and I made sure to sneak it"

"You're a good man Aloysius, the only one I trust" Byakuya opened the small package box to reveal a couple of the new 52 batman comic books. Byakuya felt like a kid in a candy store...

"Well I must go, let me know if you need anything else young master"

"Thank you Aloysius" As Aloysius left, Byakuya turned off his TV to read his comics. As Byakuya was reading, he began to daydream of becoming the batman. But decided to push that thought out of his mind, as it was childish. Still a man can dream.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

It was a hot summer's day in Tokyo with many busy people rushing to their work with others rushing to find a place to cool down. While at a comic book store, Aloysius came out with a box filled with batman comics, both new 52 and old. He went in the limousine and when Aloysius was on the driver seat he knocked on the small window and it was down to reveal Byakuya.

"So you got them Aloysius?"

"Of course Young Master"

"Hand them over"

"All right be steady" Aloysius gave Byakuya the box and a batman Button. The Limousine was driving to his home and Byakuya was reading the comics until-

**SCREECHH!**

The Limousine came to a sudden halt, as Byakuya flew off his seat and smacked face first to the small window, cracking the glass. Aloysius rolled down the small window to check on Byakuya. Only to be met with a mad look on Byakuya's face…

"Can't you drive a vehicle without putting my life in serious danger!" Yelled Byakuya

"It's not my fault Young Master is that Riff raft on the street," Hissed Aloysius "He fell in front of my path"

"What!?" Barked Byakuya. He then got out of the limousine and made a B-line towards the skater "Now listen here plankton! People are trying to-" Byakuya stopped, he got a good look at the skater to only find out it's his classmate Makoto Naegi.

Makoto held his head with his left hand, as he was trying to get back his senses. Makoto heard Byakuya voice to turned his head to him...

"Ouch!..." Moaned Makoto, he looked at Byakuya "Oh... Hello Togami-San"

"Well if it isn't the dwarf himself" Said Togami

"Rude as ever Togami-San" Makoto slowly got back up to his feet

"I must say that you really are troublesome with your carelessness" Sighed Byakuya "You understand you shouldn't be on the road right?"

"I'm so sorry" Said Makoto "I didn't mean to bail in front of your path Togami-San" Byakuya couldn't help but to let it go

"Well it's nothing" Sighed Byakuya "I'm okay for now" He took a moment to look at Makoto's attire and noticed the rollerblades "I didn't know you were a skater"

"Huh?" Makoto then realize that Byakuya noticed the rollerblades "Oh yeah"

"Still you probably not that good of a skater for crushing in front of my limousine"

"Yeah I still got a lot to learn, I was on my way home"

"Well later then"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"If it's no trouble can you get me a lift home, it's just four miles away from here"

"...Alright, besides I have a social gathering to be tonight but I will allow you a ride, be grateful for this" Sighed Byakuya

"Thank you Togami-San, you're alright" Praised Makoto

"Young Master may I ask what's keeping you?"

"It appears the riff raft is one of my classmates Aloysius"

"How shameful I would have thought one of Hope's peak students would have common sense. What hope is for the world if one of the elite don't have proper etiquette"

"No he's only in the academy because of the lottery, he has no special talent"

"I guess that is better but not by much"

"Yeah go ahead talk like I can't hear you two" Said Makoto

"Anyway Aloysius this is Makoto Naegi, Naegi this is my butler Aloysius Pennyworth go greet him then enter"

"Hello Pennyworth-San" Greeted Makoto

"As far as me and Young Master are concerned you will address us as –Sama not –San"

"Come now Aloysius you can be sure he knows his place"

"Rude as ever Togami-San"

Makoto entered the limousine with Byakuya. They were riding to Makoto's house. Makoto was talking with Byakuya, when Makoto notices the box of comics Byakuya has...

"Togami-San"

"Hmm what?"

"Are those comic books in that box?" Questioned Makoto, Byakuya panicked then hid the box to his side, away from Makoto...

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about Naegi" It was then that Makoto noticed a button on Byakuya collar...

"Togami-San... Is that a... Batman button on your collar!?" Gasped Makoto

"No I don't know what you mean"

"There's a button on the collar if your shirt that has the batman symbol, do you read Batman or something?"

"N-No! I don't know who that could be" Denied Byakuya as he took off the button, Makoto sensed the lie

"You don't know batman!? Now come on at this point you got to be living under a rock not to know who is batman"

"I-I got this button from a friend"

"Now what kind of friend do you have besides our classmates that would be batman fans, why would you carry a box like that by yourself when you could put it in the trunk, why would you have a batman button on the collar of your expensive lounge wear, and why do you look nervous-" It was then that Makoto put all the pieces together and knew Byakuya secret. To Byakuya's horror, Makoto made a wide grin from ear to ear and his eyes were shaped like crescents…

"No look this is not what it looks like... You have to be believe me it's-... Listen to me! You better listen to me Naegi!" Yelled Byakuya

"I get it, you're a batman fan aren't you Togami-San"

"That is ridiculous, I don't even get involve in anything that childish"

"Childish huh, you know you might be right I mean there is nothing even good about batman" Lied Makoto, Byakuya felt a bit ticked off

"I-I guess but you know that's your opinion"

"Also let's face it batman not a real superhero, he's just a guy with a lot of money"

"We-well I-I think you being a bit bold there"

"Also why should I care about a guy who can't get over his dead parents, I mean we get your parents were killed in front of you when you were a kid, but it's been years and being in a Halloween costume is not cool"

"Now Naegi, come on now" Hissed Byakuya. At this point he was about to lose it...

"And you know, I never understood the whole Robin thing. I mean didn't one of them die? Who was it... Pennyworth? Talk about good riddance ri-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Byakuya, Makoto froze. "BATMAN IS A SUPERHERO! NO MATTER WHAT ANOTHER PEA BRAIN THINKS" At this rate, Makoto decided to let Byakuya rant

"Batman may not have superpowers but he defeated men who do, he trained in all the known martial arts, he survived the vacuum of space, losing his parents was the sole reason that nothing will be enough for him, and the Robin that died was Jason Todd, and do not say one more bad thing about bat-" Byakuya stopped as he realized that he fell for Makoto's trap, looking at the wide grin on Makoto's face...

"I knew it"

"So that was your game, I must say you keep surprising me as I come to know you more, I could use a man like you"

"Well thanks, but why hide it Togami-San?" Byakuya sighed

"I guess I might as well tell you, pay attention"

Byakuya then told Makoto that he has been a fan since he was a kid. Byakuya father who was the head of the entire Togami family never wanted his children to indulge in childish things. He deemed things like toys and comic books as such. Byakuya of course had to keep it secret since he fought to become the heir of the family. He also said that he entrusted his secret only to his butler Aloysius Pennyworth. Also that he has a collection hidden from his family and he was also going to get the comics he brought to the place he stored it.

"... And that's the entire story" Concluded Byakuya as the limousine stopped in front of Makoto's house

"Wow... now that's something and only your butler knows your secret?"

"So far Aloysius and now you"

"Well geez but how did you keep it a secret?"

"It's wasn't easy but I managed to make sure no one keeps a record of my purchase and that Aloysius buys them, me and Aloysius always make sure no one finds out" Explained Byakuya, as the limousine driver opened the door for Makoto "Now if you would be so kind as to keep this between us, I would appreciate it"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Assured Makoto

"That's a good man, now off with you"

"Later Togami-San and see you later Pennyworth-Sama"

"I was only kidding and you can call me Aloysius"

"Oh well bye Aloysius-San"

Makoto got out of the Limousine and went inside his home…

"Young Master are you sure you can trust him?"

"It's alright Aloysius he can be trusted, he proved that a while ago since I met him"

"Still to exploit your weakness"

"I know he could be dangerous"

"Not really Young Master it's very easy to make you snap by insulting Batman"

"Be quiet Aloysius and take me home" Sighed Byakuya as the limousine drove off

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

There was a gathering in Byakuya's mansion. His father was hosting it for his business associates and to show off the Togami fortune. Byakuya was in a corner, bored and not wanting to talk with anyone. While his father was talking about many suitable women to bear Byakuya's children. Byakuya decided to walk off somewhere, which happened to tick off his father. The party was still going. Byakuya's father decided to get everyone attention and announce something. But as he was about to start...

**CRASH!**

All of the sudden a man crashed through the window. People turned their heads to look at the fiasco to find out that the man was the _Jikeidan'in_. The _Jikeidan'in_ got back on his feet. A muscular criminal walked through the window. The criminal chuckled with bad intentions. The _Jikeidan'in_ got to his feet and stood in a fighting stance. Byakuya looked on with the others as both the _Jikeidan'in_ and the criminal brawled.

The criminal threw a left hook in which the Jikeidan'in countered with an aikido takedown. He was about to knock the criminal down, when the criminal threw an uppercut to his jaw. The _Jikeidan'in_ got on his feet as the criminal charged. The _Jikeidan'in_ then used the criminal momentum and countered with another Aikido move. As the criminal got on his knees, the _Jikeidan'in_ then hit him with a knee. As the criminal got on his feet, he followed with a tornado kick, successfully knocking the criminal out. The crowd was in silence for a moment. As Byakuya was about to confront him, the crowd cheered for the _Jikeidan'in_. Causing Byakuya to stop in his tracks, surprised by the crowd cheering. The_ Jikeidan'in_ couldn't help but blush but as the crowd was cheering. The sound of police sirens could be heard from a distance

"Well" Begun The _Jikeidan'in_ "I guess it's a good time to go, I trust the police can handle the rest" The _Jikeidan'in_ then ran out before the police arrived.

Byakuya couldn't help but feel irritated on the crowd reaction. At that moment he decided that he had enough and walked out of the party in a huff. Aloysius saw this and decided to go after him. Byakuya was outside as Aloysius caught up…

"Young Master Young Master! What is wrong?"

"None of your concern Aloysius"

"You and I both know that isn't true" Byakuya stopped and looked back at Aloysius "Haven't I always been your most loyal servant?"

"Of course! You have always been and are my most loyal I-It's just-"

"You can tell me anything Young Master you know that" Byakuya Sighed

"Can you just drive me around Aloysius, I don't have a destination in mind, I just need to get away for a bit"

"Of course let's use my car Young Master come"

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Kyoko was in her office that one of her grandfather friends was nice enough to give to her. She was looking over case files but stopped when she sensed a weird presence…

"…You should work on your stealth Naegi-Kun, not only did I hear you a mile away" Kyoko turned her chair around to face Makoto who was by the window "Your shadow also gave you away" Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he was caught…

"I can never put one over you Kirigiri-San"

"Well the window isn't always the best option, you need to plan ahead if you wish to be more effective"

"Ikusaba-San said the same thing"

"Well you should take it to heart so you won't make a mess like you did at the Togami Estate"

"Oh right I forgot you're the one who is after me"

"Covering your back gets me a lot of headaches especially when you make a mess"

"Right very sorry I know you put your reputation on the line for me"

"Don't worry about it even without getting the_ Jikeidan'in_ I closed a lot of cold case the Tokyo Police Force had for a while"

"But in all honesty you've been a good friend to me Kirigiri-San"

"Let's not get sentimental Naegi-Kun"

"Right anyway I got you some dirt on some of the Yakuza bosses in town, this ought to make them face some jail time"

"If there are no corrupted officials to stop it but if there are I got it covered thank you Naegi-Kun"

"You're welcome Kirigiri-San"

"Now why don't you have the rest of the night off, you must be exhausted"

"Thanks see you later" Said Makoto as he jumped out of Kyoko's window, making Kyoko eyebrow rise…

"Is that man an idiot?" Thought Kyoko

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the streets of Tokyo-**

Aloysius drove Byakuya around in his car. It was at some point that Byakuya decided to speak...

"Aloysius"

"Yes Young Master?"

"I... what's your opinion on all this"

"That Vigilante is a menace"

"Your honest opinion Aloysius"

"Young Master you know that of everyone I'm loyal to you, so you know you can tell me anything and it will be safe with me"

"It's just that... you know that I have everything a man could dream. I fought for what I have"

"Yes I know and I help you along the way"

"But I never felt satisfied, all the money in the world and it wouldn't be enough"

"I feel your burden"

"But I remember when I was a kid I stumbled on a comic book and it was a batman comic book. I read about this man who is rich. He has everything he could want but is never satisfied. Because he lost his parents when he was just a boy, gunned down in front of him"

"I know, no one deserves that"

"He traveled all over the world, learning martial arts, and gaining knowledge but could never let his parents death go. Then he did something insane went he returned to Gotham and his butler Alfred was against it. He became a vigilante, a superhero, He became the batman"

"Young Master might I ask where you're going with this?" Worried Aloysius

"It was then that I fell in love with it. I was inspired by it, I thought to myself as a kid that I wanted to be batman."

"Oh no" Dreaded Aloysius

"And I feel like if I could just be batman then maybe, just maybe I'll be satisfied" All of the sudden Aloysius brought the car to a screeching halt...

**SCREECH!**

"Young Master You know that I'm loyal, but please don't tell me you are thinking of becoming Batman" Pleaded Aloysius

"What!, No of course not"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Well... Not really"

"Oh no, please for the love of god no"

"...Wait Aloysius Look!" Shouted Byakuya, as he pointed to a dark alley, he saw a shipping crate...

"Why is there a shipping crate in a alleyway?" Pointed out Aloysius

"Not just that I think I see something" Just then a figure appeared out of the shadows. Byakuya was surprised to see that it was the _Jikeidan'in_. "It's the Vigilante!" He was more surprised in seeing the Vigilante enter the shipping crate

"So that's his hideout, very clever" Said Aloysius, Just then Byakuya got out of the car and dashed to the shipping crate "Young Master!" Yelled Aloysius, following him

**-Inside the Hideout-**

"Oh man what a day" Sighed Makoto, as he was taking off his shoes and then rubbed his feet "Running around stopping crimes and Kicking butts, it just wears out the feet. I can't wait to go out and eat some food"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Huh? Someone knocking? Might be another homeless person. I should pay it no mind" Thought Makoto

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Well someone sure is curious" he ignored the knocking that would happen every few seconds until it keep going for about a good three minutes

"This is weird" Thought Makoto "Why is this person keep knocking on the shipping crate, what makes him interested in the crate, and why do I hear two people arguing in front?" Makoto decided to check out who is knocking but not without getting his gun and bandana first.

* * *

**-Outside the Hideout-**

"Young Master this is dangerous!"

"He's nothing, I'm a fencing master"

"Young Master you didn't bring your rapier and I don't believe you've learn hand to hand"

"So you are saying he can defeat me?"

"Young Master I just don't know if your skill matches the vigilante, also he uses guns"

"Guns are for cowards!"

"No, guns are a smart and easy way to handle criminals. Just like you" Added The_ Jikeidan'in_, Byakuya and Aloysius turned their heads to see the Vigilante pointing a gun to Byakuya. Both of them raised their arms up...

"Easy don't shoot" Pleaded Aloysius

"I'm not going to shoot you just tell me who you are-" Makoto stopped and notice that it was Byakuya that was knocking

"Now!" Yelled Byakuya, then in a flash Byakuya tackled The _Jikeidan'in_ to the ground. Makoto was stunned as Byakuya ripped off the bandana from his face. As Aloysius took a picture of the his face, Byakuya and Aloysius were shocked to see that the _Jikeidan'in_ was Makoto...

"Makoto Naegi!?" Gasped Byakuya, Makoto then got up and sighed, his secret discovered

"Yeah it's me" Said Makoto "I'm the Vigilante or The _Jikeidan'in_"

"Your that Naegi fellow from earlier today"

"Yes he is, but for you of all people... I guess that's your secret"

"My Secret?"

"I noticed back then on March. At the lunch table your reaction"

"To Yamada- Kun suggesting I was the Vigilante, I guess I'm really am an open book" Sighed Makoto "Well if you would be kind to keep it secret, I'll appreciate it"

"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"Don't be coy Naegi"

"Alright what's it going to cost me?"

"Young Master you are not thinking about-"

"Yes Aloysius, I am" Stated Byakuya, He turned his attention back to Makoto "I said earlier I could use a man like you" Makoto sighed

"So what you want me to be a servant or something?"

"No, but for you to join my side"

"Where are you getting at?"

"I want us to fight together as the new Batman and Robin!" Proclaimed Byakuya. Makoto just stood with a blank expression, and then he burst out laughing until he saw Byakuya wasn't kidding...

"...Oh you're Serious" Realized Makoto "But Byakuya-San, that's insane!"

"So is running around as The Vigilante"

"But I had training"

"I'm an expert fencer"

"But not to mention the gadgets and stuff"

"I can get them all, I got both the money and the connections"

"You can't seriously make a Batcave!"

"I got a summer home away from the city, heck we found a huge cave under it. It's already covered"

"I-I... I give up... but I'll be Batman!" Byakuya rose up the camera that Aloysius used to film Makoto "Alright I'll be robin"

"That's a good man" Smiled Byakuya

* * *

**-A few days later-**

Byakuya with both the reluctant help of Aloysius and Makoto. Used the cave under his summer home as a Batcave. Using his money and connections to get the gadgets and to make the suits, when the suits arrived Makoto couldn't help but noticed how Byakuya looked like a kid in a candy store and how Aloysius looked like he was going to dread the entire experience. Byakuya's batman suit was modeled after the 'Dark Knight' Design. Makoto couldn't help but think of Byakuya doing the voice. As for Makoto, His Robin suit was modeled after Damian Wayne's which he felt relief…

"I'm glad you didn't pick the classic Robin version"

"As if I would allow you with trunks" Retorted Byakuya "People might look at me as a pedophile" Makoto got the joke

"Rude as ever Togami-San" Sighed Makoto

With everything they needed. Makoto and Byakuya were the new Batman and Robin. All of Tokyo had new heroes and it would be a Dynamic Duo.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

In time both Makoto and Byakuya went to fight crime as Batman and Robin. Tokyo was a media sensation on the discovery of the Dynamic Duo. News form around the world covered on the Dynamic Duo with DC comics looking to sue the two vigilantes. People found it to be a joke until many incidents came up for it to be true and it sure didn't make one detective happy. Kyoko was alone in her office looking at case notes...

"I can not believe that now I have to deal with two more delinquents" Groaned Kyoko "It was bad enough with Naegi-Kun and his Vigilante phase…You two need to work on your stealth" Kyoko turned her head to see two figures in the shadows, reveling to be Batman and Robin. Kyoko got her gun out pointed at the two...

"Whoa! Easy Kirigiri-San"

"Do I know you?"

"Come on Kirigiri-San, who else do you know has hair like mine" Robin took off his hood. Kyoko took a close look at his face and hair and instantly a thought came to her mind…

"Naegi-Kun?" Questioned Kyoko

"Yeah that's me" Kyoko put the gun away

"First the _Jikeidan'in_ and now Robin, you know I can add copyright infringement for your list of crimes"

"Hello to you too" Joked Robin

"Now which of our classmates is this Naegi, Hagakure"

"That is none of your co-"

"It's Togami-San" Added Robin

"Robin!" Yelled Batman, at this point Kyoko couldn't keep her stoic face

"You're lying!"

"No I'm being honest"

"To find out that you were The Vigilante that surprised me more than you know, but to find out that Byakuya Togami is playing as a comic book character that is mind blowing"

"I thought we agreed to keep our identity's a secret" Yelled Batman

"You can trust Kirigiri-San"

"Just like That!?"

"How do you think I didn't arrest your fellow delinquent as well"

"So that explains why he was still roaming the streets and here I thought you were incompetent"

"Well she managed to catch me off guard" Blushed Robin

"So you know why we are here then"

"I'm guessing that you want me to give you information for you two, knowing that I've been working with the Tokyo Police Force since march, and it would let me to play the role of Jim Gordon am I Right?

"I know it's crazy but we need info on many criminals if we are to be more effective than just grunt work" Kyoko Sighed

"Well if it means I don't have to worry about The Vigilante then I guess handling two delinquents well be alright"

"I appreciate it Kirigiri-San" Thanked Robin as he put his hood back on

"I must admit I've never thought you would easily give us help" Said Batman

"I only did it because it was Naegi-Kun request, I didn't do it for you Togami"

"Hmph"

"I told you Kirigiri-San would help" Said Robin "Now come on we got more work to do"

"That's something I should be saying Naegi, know your role" both Batman and Robin jumped out of the window, smashing it in the process. Kyoko again had her eyebrow raised…

"I'm seriously considering that Naegi-Kun has Mental Retardation but It might be too harsh considering the times when his intelligence shines, either way he's not the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer that's for sure" Thought Kyoko. As she went back to her case notes.

For a few more days both Batman and Robin were saving the streets of Tokyo, but not attracting the attention of one Junko Enoshima...

"So a Batman and Robin in Tokyo huh? Well if there can be a dynamic duo, who says there can't be a Joker and Harley Quinn" Grinned Junko, with Mukuro behind her, not liking were this is going. It would seem the dynamic duo would have their first villain.

It would be a few more weeks for Japan to get accustomed to having two vigilantes that were dressed as Batman and Robin. In time both Byakuya and Makoto manage to make Tokyo and Towa City a safer place. But they would soon face their first super villains. Under hope's peak academy, there was a secret lab built and it belonged to both Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. Junko was mixing chemicals to create the Joker's laughing gas, while Mukuro was putting on her Harley Quinn outfit. Junko was excited to soon meet both Batman and Robin with also causing despair in the process, she saw it a perfect time to test everything for her big plan to throw the world to despair. Also as a bonus she got to play as the Joker, who was not only Junko's favorite super villain but also her idol. Mukuro in the other hand wasn't so excited, Junko roped her in to the whole super villain thing, and of course Mukuro wouldn't disobey Junko. However Mukuro hasn't been feeling on board with Junko plans as of late. She didn't have the same desire for despair like Junko, didn't have an obsession with despair, and didn't like to cause despair to others. Plus Mukuro found Junko's obsession for despair creepy.

Mukuro came out of the dressing room. "You look great Mukuro, it actually suits you" Mukuro was wearing the Arkham City Outfit, Mukuro preferred to wear the original Harley Quinn outfit but Junko demanded the Arkham city Outfit. "I still don't understand why I couldn't wear the original suit" Whined Mukuro "Come on Mukuro it wouldn't hurt to have a little sex appeal now and then" As Junko was having her fun with Mukuro, she finished her joker's venom. "There we go and if I did it right it will make the same affects as the Joker's Venom. Now I just need to test it out on our little Guinea pigs" Said Junko, as she walked to where she to a small cell, in which contained a few Hope Peak Students. The students were in absolute fear of Junko for what she done to them for the past few weeks and knowing what she will do to them. They begged for their lives, while tears ran from their eyes. Junko took sick pleasure from them pleading, as she took a few steps back and threw the sealed glass tube in the cell, breaking it with the gas spreading quickly throughout the entire cell. The student's screams soon turned to laughter. Mukuro couldn't help but to be taken back as she saw the students with grins that went ear to ear and their eyes opened wide with tears still running down their cheeks. Their laughter soon died out with the bodies going limp on the floor having the grins stuck on their faces. Junko looked surprised at her success. "I can't believe it... I had done it! I actually created the Joker's Venom!" Cheered Junko, she then laughed. Mukuro couldn't help but feel afraid although she manage to hide her emotions from Junko.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the Batcave-**

Byakuya and Makoto were both suiting up, as they were about to have another long night...

"Togami-San?"

"What is it Naegi"

"Any idea what we facing tonight?"

"Just watching the streets and stopping any crime we see"

"So the usual, any chance that we might call it a night early?"

"You know the deal, If the streets are safe enough then we call it a night"

"Then let's get straight to work" Both Makoto and Byakuya finished suiting up and went to the Batmobile with Aloysius wishing them luck...

"Good Luck Young Master and Mister Naegi"

"I don't need luck Aloysius, I'm good"

"Of course Young Master"

"Don't worry about me Aloysius-San, besides I am the High School Level Good Luck after all"

"One more bad joke like that and I'll tape your mouth shut for the rest of the night"

"Sorry" Chuckled Makoto, with both Byakuya and Aloysius rolling their eyes as the Batmobile drove out of the Batcave.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Junko's secret lab-**

"Mukuro how are we on Batman and Robin?" Questioned Junko, as she was suiting up. Mukuro was looking at monitors that showed different security footage around the city. "No sight of them yet" Stated Mukuro, while Junko got out of the dressing room. "Well keep looking, I intend for us to meet them tonight" Mukuro looked at Junko and saw her outfit. Junko decided to go with the Heath Ledger Joker. She added a little twist with the suit by modeling it off her casual attire; she even dyed her hair green and wore the face paint with a Glasgow smile. Mukuro couldn't help but to think that if Makoto took a look at Junko right now, he would make a corny joke if Junko would tell him how she got her scars. Mukuro couldn't help but crack a smile on the thought of Makoto asking Junko to say the line.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Junko

"Oh nothing" Lied Mukuro

"Come on tell me~"

"I'm just thinking on what Naegi-Kun would say, if he looked at you right now"

"Hold up!" Yelled Junko, as both her and Mukuro got to see the Batmobile in one of the security footage...

"They seem to be in Towa City tonight" Said Mukuro

"This is great either way, I could get Monica to help set up"

"Also we need to take some schematics from her father company"

"This will be the perfect place to introduce ourselves" Said Junko, as they left the secret lab and drove to Towa City.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the streets of Towa City-**

"Well that's it" Cheered Robin "I guess we can call it a night"

"Your eagerness to head back to the Batcave makes me concern about your commitment Robin" Stated Batman. After three hours of crime fighting, Towa City was peaceful; it was a slow night for the dynamic duo...

"Let's be honest Togami-San tonight been pretty peaceful"

"First off, I said that we will refer each other as Batman and Robin while we are out, second is that we must be vigilant at all times"

"Oh sorry... but in all honesty Batman, I don't think anything bad going to happen for the rest of the night, also there hasn't been much crime since we showed up"

"Well if you insist then we can turn in early, besides I need to meet with my father in the morning" Said Batman, but as they were about to head for the Batcave. An explosion came from the Towa group building. Byakuya stopped the Batmobile and took a look at the explosion...

"Nothing going to happen for the rest of the night?"

"Alright I might have spoke too soon" Admitted Robin, as they decided to head to the scene of the crime.

* * *

**-Inside the Towa Group Building-**

It was late night with some employees still in the building and a few security guards. The door to the main lobby opened to reveal Joker (Junko) and Harley Quinn (Mukuro) "Hello boys" Greeted Joker as she slashed the two guards throats before they could react. The employees saw this and panicked while some more guards were about to fire. Harley Quinn swiftly shot each one of them down with her machine gun. Making the employees hostages. Harley would stay to watch over the hostages as Joker would continue to Monaca's office killing some more guards along the way.

It was a few more minutes that Joker returned with the schematics. Joker then placed charges around the main lobby causing the hostages to panic. When joker finished setting up she looked at a woman who was really scared that tears were streaming down her face...

"What's wrong you look scared" Said Joker, as she approached the scared woman "Why so Serious?"

"Classic!, total classic!" The twins turned their heads to the direction of the voice to see both Batman and Robin...

"I got to be honest, I'm loving the costumes you two got it has certain sex appeal" Said Robin, as Batman and Robin swopped down to the ground to confront both Junko and Mukuro "But I think you made a bad casting call between who would play Harley Quinn. Not saying that the current one doesn't look good, it's just the pigtails that's all"

"So this is the famous Batman and Robin to be honest you don't quite live up to the name, You need to work on your stealth I could hear you a mile away, I didn't say anything only for you to have your moment" Admitted Harley

"Well that's real sweet of you Harley, but I could say the same thing for you too, I mean bombs really?"

"We only did it as a way to introduce ourselves to you, we been dying to meet you" Added Joker

"Should I be flattered?" Said Batman

"So are you going to tell us on how you got the scars?" Asked Robin

"I'm having the weirdest case of deja vu right now" Said Harley Quinn, Luckily no one heard her...

"Which one the abusive dad or the wife?" Asked Joker

"Enough games! I'm bringing you two in" Yelled Batman

"Oh I don't think you would be able to do that" Said Joker, as she pulled out a remote button and pressed it. Beeping sounds and red lights from different directions, reveled several bombs. Which exploded only for gas to come out. Both Junko and Mukuro got out of the building. Batman went after them as Robin stayed behind to help the hostages but was shocked to find them laughing uncontrollably and having their muscles tighten to a smile. "Is that... the Joker's Venom!" Thought Makoto, as he tried to help but it was too late. "My God"

While outside the building, Byakuya chased after Harley Quinn and Joker. He manages to block their path as he pulled out a long baton that was model after a rapier. "I thought Batman didn't use any weapons" Said Joker, Batman went straight for Joker. Harley Quinn moved Joker away from Batman attack and leg sweep Batman catching him off guard. "Nice save Harley" Praised Joker. Batman got back on his feet and commences to fight with Harley Quinn. He made a few more thrust with Harley dodging all of them. Harley then side step one of Batman's thrust and then in a flash threw a kick to batman arm that went around his armor with enough force to break it. Byakuya felt his arm broke in two and in a few seconds the pain spread throughout his entire body causing Batman to drop his Baton and hold his broken arm, as he screamed from the pain. Harley was about to deliver the finishing blow when she was stopped by a shuriken. Mukuro got away from it in time and looked at the direction of the shuriken, which reveled to be Robin. He went to Batman side...

"Batman are you okay!" Yelled Robin

"She broke my arm, the bitch broke my arm!" Screamed Batman

"Such language and over a broken arm, I think I preferred the original Batman" Said Joker "He could at least take a hit" Robin glared at both Joker and Harley Quinn. He stood in a fighting stance while Harley Quinn decided to take care of him with Joker leaving. "Well it's been fun but its time for me to go, don't hurt him too bad Harley" Said Joker as drove away.

Harley turned her attention back to Robin and made the first move by charging at him. Robin reacted by dodging Harley's punch and managed to sweep her off her legs. Harley was surprised by the sweep, as Robin attempted to put cuffs on her. Harley sweep Robin on his back and attempted to break his nose with a palm strike, but Robin dodged the strike and managed to get Harley off and get back to his feet. Robin threw a kick aim at Harley's side. Harley catches the kick and attempted to break it but Robin managed to free his leg with an attempted Enziguri. Harley was taking back from Robin's skill. It only made her case of deja vu only worse. She couldn't help but think that she made the person behind the mask before. Robin was on the offensive but Harley kept dodging all of his attacks. Robin was also having a bad case of deja vu. The person who was Harley Quinn is very skilled. He couldn't help but noticed how incredible Harley's reaction time was as it keep reminding him of someone he knew. Harley then countered Robin's attack with a palm strike to his jaw causing Robin to fly back, going through a window. Harley decided leave, heading back to the lab. Robin got back to his senses and sprang out only to discover they were both gone.

"God damn it!" Cursed Robin "They got away" Byakuya was in pain still...

"That damn bitch she will pay!"

"Easy Batman we must get you back to the cave"

"Forget the cave we must find them"

"We have no choice Togami-San people died!"

"Run that by me again?"

"Not only that they might have created the actual Joker's venom from the comics"

"There's a fine line between science and science fiction"

"Either way we have to get that arm fixed"

"Fine help me back on the Batmobile the autopilot will take us back home" Said Batman as Robin helped him get in the Batmobile and set it in Autopilot

* * *

**-At Junko's Secret Lab-**

Mukuro was at the bathroom, washing the face paint off her face. She couldn't help but to think about Robin and wondered who was the person behind the mask. "I could have sworn that I seen someone with his skill before" Thought Mukuro "And his fighting style seems familiar" As Mukuro was thinking, Junko sneaked up on Mukuro and surprised her...

"Surprise!" Cheered Junko with Mukuro getting spooked a bit "What are you thinking about Oni-Chan~"

"Oh...Junko I was just thinking on whose Batman and Robin"

"No one who you think they are Mukuro, why ruin the fun?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right"

"Now let's call it a night besides we got planning to do tomorrow" Said Junko. Both Junko and Mukuro went to bed.

* * *

**-Back at the Towa building-**

Kyoko wasn't happy at all with the situation. The attack on the building showed that she now had to worry about actual super villains. Not only that but both appear to be playing as The Joker and Harley Quinn. Which is worst is that they actually created what appears to be the Joker's venom. Kyoko can still remember seeing the corpses with huge grins. The police questioned the only survivor Monaca Towa, she told them that she hid away in her office. Kyoko had her doubts on Monaca story but decided not to press it. One thing for sure things were going to get worse.

**-Meanwhile at the Batcave-**

Aloysius and Makoto were both patching up Byakuya's arm. Aloysius in a terrible mood after Makoto told him what happened, Byakuya was bitter at the fact that Harley Quinn broke his arm and keeps swearing revenge on her, and Makoto was a uneasy not only on both Byakuya and Aloysius mood but also on the fact that the criminals dressed as Joker and Harley Quinn had actually created the Joker's venom.

After Harley Quinn managed to get away, Makoto tended to Byakuya and helped him to the Batmobile. The police were almost at the scene of the crime when the Batmobile drove away. Although Makoto wasn't a good driver, he managed to get back to the Batcave. Aloysius was concerned when he noticed that Byakuya was hurt and gave immediate help.

Lucky for Byakuya, Aloysius has medical knowledge. Byakuya upper arm was broken in two and would take time for it to heal...

"How will I explain the injury to my father?" Questioned Byakuya

"You're just going to make up a story" Stated Aloysius "Either way your father won't be happy"

"The fact that a member of the Byakuya Family is injured won't be good for image"

"Well lucky for you I didn't need to do surgery"

"One way or another I will get that Harley Quinn for what she done" Hissed Byakuya. Aloysius noticed that Makoto was deep in thought...

"Mister Naegi, you been very silent on the matter" Stated Aloysius, Makoto snapped out of his thoughts

"Oh sorry Aloysius I was just thinking on how Joker and Harley Quinn managed to make the actual Joker's Venom" Admitted Makoto. Aloysius nodded...

"In all honesty I thought you were making up stories but when you showed me the evidence I was amazed that someone actually created the Venom"

"This makes the situation worse" Added Byakuya "It only shows that both The Joker and Harley Quinn we met are a real threat"

"Not only that but the Harley Quinn is really dangerous, more dangerous then the Joker" Stated Makoto "Her skills are superhuman"

"You handled yourself well against her" Said Byakuya "Better than me"

"Togami-San"

"Young Master you shouldn't be hard on yourself" Said Aloysius "You wasn't dealing wit-"

"I know she wasn't a mere criminal but to still manage to break my arm even in armor... Naegi manage to do better than me"

"Togami-San...look I didn't mean to make you feel like you were useless"

"That's an understatement"

"Togami-San"

"Never mind...I...I just want to go to bed now" Sighed Byakuya, as he got up and left the Batcave...

"I'm sorry Aloysius-San" Sighed Makoto

"You got nothing to be sorry for Mister Naegi, Young Master was always proud of himself to be easily defeated and injured is a great humiliation for him" Said Aloysius

"I know that he is close to being a master swordsman and for me who has little experience to surpassed his skill-"

"By the way Mister Naegi, may I ask where you learn to fight like that?"

"Huh...Oh! Well I was trained by two of my friends with the help of her father" Admitted Makoto "They are both classmates of mine"

"So students from Hope's Peak that would make sense"

"Yeah to be honest I was surprised how good I gotten even if it were both The Super High School Level Martial artist and Soldier"

"You mean Sakura Ogami and Mukuro Ikusaba! I've known the term friends in high places but that's a whole different level"

"Well I ask them to help me learn self defense and Sakura introduce me to her father and he helped out"

"Still you must be a prodigy for having so much skill but enough talk you must be tired. You're welcome to stay over for the night Mister Naegi"

"Thank you Aloysius-San I will, good night" Said Makoto. He left the Batcave and went to his room.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Byakuya's Room-**

Byakuya laid on his bed as he was still sulking on how he was easily defeated. He didn't even looked at Aloysius as he entered his room. It would be at they were both quiet for a few seconds until Byakuya decided to speak...

"I never thought I would be defeated like that" Said Byakuya still not looking at Aloysius "To think a lowly person could easily break my bones"

"Young Master..."

"I knew that I wasn't as strong as the real Batman but I thought I could make up for it with both my gadgets and sword skills"

"Even Batman didn't fight fair"

"Still It's humiliating for me to be in this condition, even for the youngest out of all my siblings"

"They all died Young Master, you're the heir"

"I might be the heir but I could tell I have a lot to prove to my father and now that I'm injured might make him think twice"

"He would be a fool to try to get rid of you" Stated Aloysius, Byakuya couldn't help but laughed

"You were always my biggest supporter Aloysius"

"You know I'll always be your servant"

"No you became more than that, you have become a father figure to me"

"To be honest I've always looked at you like a son"

"You have raised me Aloysius since I was a child" Said Byakuya, Aloysius smiled

"I remember when you were a boy, you always wanted to become batman"

"Aloysius please don't-"

"I remember that one time in the backyard that you were dressed as Batman"

"Aloysius I demand you to-"

"And how you would drive around that little Batmobile"

"You will be quiet Aloysius or so help me-"

"I remember the Batfort you made of pillows"

"Alright that's it!" Yelled Byakuya, as he grab one of his pillows and hit Aloysius with it, starting a pillow fight.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the guest room-**

Makoto was fast asleep and was dreaming about a time when Sakura and Mukuro were training him. It was a month after his visit to Sakura's family dojo. Makoto went through an intense training session with Mukuro. They were both exhausted only Makoto was worse of ware. Makoto had a couple of bruises around his body and had a few cuts. Mukuro was a little red from the training session...

"That was a good session, you've improved a lot Naegi-kun" Acknowledge Mukuro, she took a look at Naegi's condition and got worried "I should have you pitched up"

"Oh god everything ache" Whined Makoto

"I wouldn't be surprised you have some bad cuts and bruises and the cut above your right eye is bad"

"I can barley walk-" Said Makoto as he fell only to be caught in Mukuro's arms in time. Mukuro then carried Makoto to the nearest bench and Makoto sat down.

"Will you be okay?"

"Y-Yeah I think so, I-I just need to lie down for a bit"

"Will do it after I patch you up" Said Mukuro as she carried Makoto to the infirmary. Mukuro put Makoto to the nearest bed in the infirmary. There was no nurses or doctors in the infirmary. Mukuro decided to patch Makoto up herself as she got many first aid supplies. She sat down on the nearest chair. "Stay still Naegi-Kun" Commanded Mukuro.

As Mukuro was cleaning the cuts, Makoto couldn't help but blush, as he was shirtless. Mukuro was blushing more than Makoto however as she was applying ointments on the cuts on Makoto naked torso. She was starting to lose focus and begun to stare at Makoto's body. She couldn't help but notice how Makoto was starting to have muscle tone. "He's sure been getting ripped, no one would notice with his clothes" Thought Mukuro. Makoto notice Mukuro stopping and after a few seconds decided to ask...

"Ikusaba-San is everything alright?" Mukuro snapped out of it

"Huh!? Oh n-nothing it's just that you made a lot of progress in such a short time"

"What me? Ha ha well I really ought to thank Mr. Ogami for the training...even if it was hell-Ow! Ikusaba-San please be easy with the alcohol it stings"

"Don't be such a baby besides I'm almost finish"

Mukuro was finished on the torso to go to finish the cut above Makoto's eye when she spilled the bag of cotton balls. Mukuro groaned as she went to pick up the bag that had a few left in it. She focused back on Makoto and poured some alcohol on a cotton ball. Makoto hissed when the cotton ball made contact with the wound. Mukuro took a closer look at the cut when she realized she was a few inches away from Makoto's face, which cause both of them to blush. Mukuro finished treating all of his wounds and after a few minutes Makoto went to his dorm room.

* * *

**-The next morning in Byakuya's dining room-**

Byakuya was having breakfast with his father and his associates. It was business as usual. Mr. Togami was chatting up while Byakuya was more focus on his food. It went on for a while and the meeting ended and Mr. Togami associates leave. It was then Byakuya went to his private study with his father.

"So Byakuya mind telling me on what happen to your arm?" Asked Mr. Togami

"I've been hit by a stray bullet from a shooter" Lied Byakuya

"My goodness! Will it is at least good that you are alive. But in all honesty Byakuya I came to talk to you about the future of the family"

"And that would be?

"Byakuya I think you are ready to start breeding another heir"

"An heir, this soon father?"

"Yes Byakuya as you see I'm not a young man and I'm considering retiring early as the head to give the title to you"

"Well I'm honored"

"Now there is time and we need to wait until you graduate Hope's Peak but the suitable brides search will start soon any objections?"

"None father"

"Good now I'll have to leave but I expect you to do good by the Togami's name"

"Yes Father"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the streets of Tokyo-**

Makoto got out of a convenient store with a bag full of snacks and as he was walking around Makoto bumped into Mukuro...

"Huh...Oh hello Ikusaba-San"

"Naegi-Kun! It's good to see you, It's been too long" Said Mukuro

"Same here how you've been? Are you having a good Summer Break?"

"Yeah it's been good but enough about me, how about you?"

"It's been great, a lot of great things been happening this break, I also found out a lot about people"

"Well that's good, I have to go but I'll see you soon at the first day of school, later Naegi-Kun"

"Later Ikusaba-San" Said Makoto, as they both went their separate ways. Mukuro phone ringed and she looked at her phone to see it was Junko who was calling her. She answered the phone "Mukuro get over here, we got planning to finish" Said Junko, Mukuro decided to follow Junko's order and rush back to the lab.

* * *

**-At Junko's Secret Lab-**

"All right Mukuro now back on the plan that I came up with last night" Started Junko as she took some snacks from Mukuro's bag without saying a thank you. Mukuro just kept quiet…

"Junko if I may ask what exactly is this plan of yours?"

"It's actually great that you asked Mukuro. You see now that we have manage to introduce ourselves to the dynamic duo it's time that we start our plan on creating despair starting with the dynamic duo"

"So we are starting the big plan soon? Are we even ready?"

"First we will make the dynamic duo convert to ultimate despair. They could be very useful allies to our cause"

"And if they don't join us?"

"Then we just get rid of the big bad bat and the boy blunder"

"It would be a shame to kill Robin, he would prove useful"

"If I didn't know better I would think that you are taking a liking to Robin, what about Naegi-Kun the guy who was the first to smile at you" Teased Junko

"Junko you are acting crazy again" Mukuro said making Junko pout

"You gotten very cheeky lately I should probably stop you from hanging out with Naegi, anyway we should start suiting up I'll explain the details along the way" Said Junko

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the Batcave-**

Makoto was suiting up while Aloysius was checking to make sure the Batmobile was ready with Byakuya sulking at the fact that he had to stay at the sidelines due to his injury. Makoto finished suiting up and went to the Batmobile...

"Remember Mister Naegi that the Batmobile is to stay on autopilot"

"Understood"

"And if you find those two criminals you get payback for my arm"

"Understood Togami-San"

"Be careful Mister Naegi"

"I will Mr. Pennyworth"

"That's a good man, now get out of here" Said Byakuya, as the Batmobile drove out of the cave

* * *

**-At the Tokyo Docks-**

Both Joker and Harley Quinn disguises were taking some dangerous material from a shipping crate. They got help from their fellow ultimate despair members. Kazuichi Soda, Teruteru Hanamura, Gundham Tanaka, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu who were dress in Joker theme attire. While they finish up with storing the material in the truck. Robin showed up and went to confront them...

"Well if it isn't the boy blunder" Said Junko "I take it that the batman isn't with you"

"So Joker wasn't lying about a real life boy blunder but aren't you a little short to be a superhero" Joked Fuyuhiko, with the others laughing along with him...

"Funny I was about to say the same thing, although I think you might actually be shorter than me" Wise cracked Makoto making Fuyuhiko frown with the others going 'Ohhh' making Robin smirk

"He got you there" Said Teruteru

"But to be fair your not as short as that guy over there and I thought I was the shortest guy I knew" Robin pointed at Teruteru causing a roar of laughter "But hey at the very least I like the hair style I can't say the same for shark teeth over there. Seriously what product do you use? Forget the terrible dye job are you actually going for a mane?" Kazuichi frowned at the comment with more laughter from the crowd

"Hmph your humor is wasted mortal" Declared Gundham "You hide behind fiction looking to find minding behi-"

"I think someone been playing too many role playing games. Seriously it wouldn't kill you to go outside every once in a while" Gundham frowned with another roar of laughter from Joker...

"I'm impressed this Boy Wonder just made fools out of you, which is my job" Said Junko "I must admit I'm starting to like this Robin"

"Sadly I can't say the same" Added Kazuichi

"So now that your here, what should we expect?"

"You got two choices either turn yourself peacefully or I'm turning you in the hard way"

"Ohhh~ I'm shaking but I think I have something better in mind" Said Joker as she pressed a remote button. Joker Gas spread throughout the entire warehouse. Makoto manage to put on his gas mask in time.

Robin took a defensive stance as he was anticipating from which side he would be attacked. In a flash Robin was hit with a left hook out of nowhere. He would then be hit with a kick to the gut and a right hook. Robin got himself back in a defensive stance. He closed his eyes and focused just at that moment punch was thrown at Robin only for him to counter it with a roundhouse kick. Robin found his target, which reveled to be Kazuichi as he fell on the floor, knocked out. It was soon that another strike was attempted only for Robin to catch it, reveling it to be Teruteru. Teruteru knowing that he was caught gave a sly smile hoping that Robin wouldn't knock him out, only for Robin to knock him out with a punch in the face, knocking Teruteru out.

The gas started to clear which helped Robin find Gundham. Suddenly Robin felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg and saw that it was a German Shepard that was biting his leg. Robin reluctantly kicked the dog off his leg. Robin felt bad as he heard the Shepard yelp. As the German Shepard got back on its feet it was then accompanied with two other dogs that entered the warehouse. Robin was a bit intimidated when he saw that one was a Pit bull and the other was an Alaskan Husky. All three of them growled at Robin until they went on the attack. Robin manages to counter with knocking out the dogs with three straight hand chops to the head, knocking out the dogs. Robin again felt guilt but he knew the dogs would be okay for he went easy on them. Gundham however was not pleased to see the dogs being knocked out. "You bastard you will pay for what you done" Hissed Gundham, he whistled for more animals to enter the warehouse. Without realizing Robin had his legs wrapped by a boa constructer causing Robin to fall on the floor only to be met with a rat. Robin looked at the rat as he saw that it was vicious. The rat sprang on Robin face. Robin couldn't help but panic as he was trying to shake the rat off. He knew what it was going to do to him. Robin then got a hand on the Rat and yanks it off in which he threw the rat, which manages to land on Fuyuhiko's face, causing him to panic as well. Robin then slapped the head of the boa constrictor making it let go of Robin and to slither away. Robin got back on his feet only to be met with a hawk that attempted to claw his eyes out only to scratch the mask. "Man I'm grateful to Batman for including eye protection with the mask" Said Robin to himself. The hawk went for another swoop, managing to make a scratch on Robin's arm but with Robin getting a grab on the Hawk legs. Robin made a flick on the hawk head knocking it out. He gently laid the hawk on the floor. Robin had his sights on Gundham and charged at him. Before Gundham could finish his alchemy circle, Robin mange to land a punch to Gundham head, knocking him out.

Robin then set his eyes on Fuyuhiko, Robin charged after him but was stopped by a slash aimed at his neck, which he managed to dodge it in time. It was reveled to be another of Joker's henchmen that happened to be Peko Pekoyama. She threw many slashes at Robin only managing to make a cut on Robin left pictorial muscle. Robin managed to catch the sword with his arm blades and snapped it. Before Peko could react Robin leg sweep Peko and threw a hard punch, knocking Peko out.

Fuyuhiko was enraged and grabbed a flamethrower from the truck. Robin managed to shield himself with his cape and threw a remote shuriken that would hit Fuyuhiko on his head. Fuyuhiko got back on his feet only to realize too late that Robin threw a kick aimed at his head. Fuyuhiko was knocked out. Only leaving Joker and Harley Quinn. Just before Robin could recover, Harley Quinn threw a kick that landed across Robin upper abdominals. Robin wretched in pain as he felt two of his ribs break as he flew across the warehouse and broke through one of the walls, he landed outside of the warehouse…

"Take it easy Harley don't forget we want him alive"

"Understood"

Robin was getting back on his feet but saw Harley charging at him. Harley was on the offensive early making Robin on the defensive. Robin dodged and block most of Harley's attacks but the strikes that got through his defense were devastating. "She's trying to finish me fast and every hit she gets on me are worse than being hit with a sledge hammer" Thought Robin "If I don't end this fast, I'll be in serious trouble" Harley continued her relentless assault until Robin manage to counter one of her attacks and landed a strike at Harley's solar plexus. Harley was stunned and Robin followed with a spinning kick to Harley's head with enough force to send her flying a few feet away. Robin went at the offensive, Harley managed to get herself together and made sure that Robin didn't get the momentum. The fight was now back and forth, both of them delivering devastating blows. Joker couldn't help but become amazed at what see was seeing. "This Robin is more than the real deal, anyone who could give Mukuro a run for her money is a serious threat" Thought Joker. The Fight continued for a few more minutes. Both of them having bruises and scrapes but not as bad as Robin. "This level of skill I thought only Ogami would be the only person that could beat me in hand to hand combat. Yet he manage to bruise me, besides Ogami he's the swiftest person I've ever met." Thought Harley "But why does he seem so familiar I feel like I should know who he is, like he someone I fought before only…" Before Harley could finish her thoughts, she was hit with a devastating right hand. She immediately came back with a knee to the gut that causes Robin to vomit. Robin staggered back as he wrapped his arms around his gut in pain. Harley threw a left to right hook combination causing Robin to nearly lose conciseness. Robin who was desperate grabbed on Harley in a Muay Thai clinch but every knee he threw was stopped. Harley knew he didn't have much left…

"Turn…yourself…in" Gasped Robin

"Or what you'll bravado me to death?" Mocked Harley "You can barely stand let alone fight anymore. Yet I must commend you I haven't met a great fighter like you, I worked up a sweat"

"Same here…yet I can help but feel like I know you, have I seen you before?"

Harley couldn't help but feel bothered about his words. At that point she knew that she met him before but there was no way he was in Fernier because of his age. Even with the fact that she was the youngest and most talented member. It took a lot of effort for Fernier to accept her in their ranks, also with the fact that she was the only kid in the group. Mukuro was sure that she faced him before it was until a disturbing thought came in her mind. "No it couldn't be…It can't be him of all people…I won't accept it" Thought Mukuro. Just as Harley was lost in thought, Robin took advantage and did a sweep on Harley. Harley was stunned as she hit the ground and couldn't help but just stare at Robin. Robin was about to deliver the knockout blow but stopped when he notice Harley staring at something behind him. He realized too late that Joker was behind him. He manages to get a look at Joker from the corner of his eye and saw Joker with a menacing grin holding a crowbar. Before he could react, Joker made a swing and hit Robin at the back of his neck, knocking Robin out.

Harley didn't even react with Robin unconscious body on top of her. Every one of the Ultimate Despair Members regains consciousness. Joker got Harley back on her feet…

"Harley get a hold of yourself"

"So-Sorry Joker"

"What did we miss?" Asked Kazuichi

"He's out the bastard is knocked out" Said Fuyuhiko

"Well that's enough guys it's time we sent this one to the special abandoned house on the outskirts of town" every one except Harley and Peko laughed. Without realizing that the Batmobile was driving on autopilot to the Batcave sensing Robin Unconscious heart rate.

* * *

**-Back at the Batcave-**

Byakuya couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He was getting a sense that Makoto was in danger. Also he felt something was familiar. As Aloysius approached Byakuya he got a look on Aloysius face that got him worried. Aloysius had a expression of deep concern more than Byakuya's.

Byakuya then knew something was wrong…

"What happened?"

"It's the Batmobile Young Master it returned but not with Mister Naegi" Byakuya couldn't help but feel dread. "Young Master he always makes sure he comes back with the Batmobile"

"They got him, it's those two villains they manage to capture him"

"Young Master what do we do now?"

"If I'm sure of anything, if that woman knows Joker like I do, they will try to get contact from us"

"You don't think they will do to him like Joker did to Jason Todd"

"Either way we must find him and find him soon, I need Kirigiri's help"

"Are you sure?"

"She's the only one that could find out where Makoto is right now. Call Kyoko Kirigiri"

"At ounce Young Master" Aloysius went to the computer to call Kirigiri

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Kyoko's home-**

"Hello…" Answered Kyoko as she got up because of her cell phone ringing

"Kirigiri it's me" Said Byakuya

"Do you have any idea what time it is, this better be important"

"It's about Naegi…he's been captured" Kyoko stoic face changed to one of worry

"He's been captured? You don't mean by those two girls that are posing as Joker and Harley Quinn"

"I'm certain the Batmobile came back without him and that's only to try to prevent criminals from stealing it when he's been knocked out or worse"

"Do you have any idea where they could have take him?"

"I'm certain that they will try to get in contact with us to find out where"

"Then we must we until they do"

"You don't understand Kirigiri they wouldn't contact us just to negotiate they would contact us just when we would be too late to save him"

"It won't be easy but you have to lead me to the Batcave if I can help"

"Already settled" Kyoko noticed outside her window that the Batmobile was parked in front of her home

"I'll be there soon" Said Kyoko deciding not to comment or make sarcasm

* * *

**-At the abandoned house in the outskirts of Tokyo-**

"Get back here Harley" Commanded Joker, Mukuro was trying to take off the mask to see who Robin was…

"But Joker knowing who he is can help us find a way to contact his partner"

"Why rush it Harley we got all the time in the world to do that" Said Joker, as she approached Robin Unconscious body that was chained to a chair "Why don't we have some fun in the meantime" Said Junko as the rest of the members were snickering. Mukuro couldn't help but feel dread if her thoughts were right then Robin could be someone dear to her.

Robin then began to wake up which made Mukuro even feel more dread as she knew what they would do to him. As Robin awoke and saw his surroundings, he knew that he was in huge trouble. It wasn't long until they began torturing him by beating him with crowbars. Mukuro decided not to get involve but couldn't help but feel pain in her heart.

Three days would pass as Byakuya, Kyoko, and Aloysius would work around the clock to find Makoto. Each day for Makoto would be full of pain as Junko and her fellow Ultimate Despair members would continue beating Makoto with crowbars and doing various torture methods on him. Mukuro wouldn't participate and luckily no one called her on it, not even Junko. It was until the third day when Mukuro was alone and Makoto was passed out from the pain of one of Junko torture sessions a few minutes ago. Mukuro decided that she would discover Robin identity. Mukuro kneeled near Robin and got ahold of his mask. She was reluctant due to fear if she was correct on who he is. She pulled off the mask and Mukuro was in horror to find out it was Makoto...

"N-N-Naegi-Kun!? No No I can't believe it." Mukuro was devastated for the past three days she has been watching Naegi being tortured and she was responsible for him to be in this position. It only made the situation worse when Makoto started to wake up and saw Harley Quinn next to him. "I wake up only to be tortured again typical...just go-" Makoto stopped when he noticed his mask in Harley Quinn's hand. Makoto eyes were wide when he discovered that his identity was found out but was also surprised to see Harley's stoic expression change to one of shock...

"So now you know, what are you planning to do now?" Mukuro then put the mask back on Makoto's face, leaving him confused. "What's with you?" Mukuro decided to respond...

"What do you mean?"

"For three days your buddies been having fun at my expense yet you never participate in my torture and you have this guilty look on your face"

"..."

"Look Harley you don't seem like a bad person, you don't have to do this"

"I wish that was true"

"You can"

"No...I can't"

"Yes you can actually and no one has to know"

"..."

"All you need to do is press a button on my belt"

"..."

"Please"

"Aright...I'll do it.."

**-At the Batcave-**

"I think I found a faint signal from his suit" Stated Kyoko, after three days of looking for information on his whereabouts Kyoko finally found a signal from Makoto's belt.

"After all this time" Said Aloysius "We have a clue to where he could be"

"He must have found an opening to contact us" Said Byakuya

"Then we have no time to waste Togami"

"I'm going in and don't try to stop me Aloysius"

"I'm coming with you too"

"No you will-"

"This is not a negotiation Togami, this is Naegi-Kun we are talking about and there is no way you can handle those two with a broken arm"

"Stubborn woman…fine but don't get in my way"

"Good Luck Young Master and Miss Kirigiri be careful"

"We will Aloysius" Byakuya entered the Batmobile with Kyoko and they both drove out of the Batcave. "I hope we aren't too late...please be alive Naegi" Thought Byakuya

**-Back at the storehouse-**

"Well that was fun for me, maybe not for you, I don't know I'm just guessing cause you're quiet. Anyway Harley finish things up from here. Oh and kid say hello to the big bat for me" Said Joker as she left with a smile on her face. Harley activated the bomb and was about to leave...

"You're just going to leave me hanging here" Joked Robin, Mukuro couldn't help but smile in Makoto humor in this tense moment...

"You want something else from me now Bird brain"

"That's the spirit and in fact yes"

"And why should I?"

"What would you like?

"Just tell me how you plan to survive"

"The one benefit in being trapped in the same basement is that I found a couple of ways to escape, still I might have a fighting chance if I wasn't hanging here" At that point Harley decided to let Robin down from the meat hook...

"That's all the help you're getting... good luck" Harley then exited the house with the door locking behind her...

"She's really not all that bad...well now I have to come up with a miracle" As Robin said that the bomb was flashing showing that he had only a minute left. "Something tells me that's Joker doing, well I guess there's only one thing I can do and I could use that miracle by now"

**-Meanwhile outside the house-**

Batman and Kyoko managed to get to the location and stopped the a few feet away from the storehouse...

"He's right inside we have to hurry" Said Batman

"Let's not just bust in remember that Makoto is with dangerous criminals"

"I know Kirigiri but we can-"

**KABOOM!**

In an instant the house was blew up with a force strong enough to blow back Batman and Kyoko. They both recovered and looked in horror at the destroyed house. "Naegi!" they both cried as they rushed into the ruble to search for any sign of Makoto. It would take a few minutes until Byakuya found Makoto body, Byakuya was still for of dread and pleaded for Makoto to open his eyes...

"YOU HANG IN THERE NAEGI! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Cried Byakuya, he then looked up in the sky and pleaded. "Dear God I'm the one who put this little guy in harm's way. I beg of you to take me instead, take me god I beg you!"

"Geez Togami-Kun are you going to kiss me right now" Joked Makoto

"NAEGI!" Gasped Byakuya who dropped Makoto and picked his head back up "Listen you tell anyone about this and I will pry your hinter open with a crowbar and drop a grenade in your mud marker"

"Hey! Kirigiri-San I think Togami-San is in love with me, it's for real!" Kyoko couldn't help but laugh, Byakuya tried to strangle Makoto only to be stopped by Kyoko. In the distance Junko and the other members of Ultimate Despair were spying on the scene...

"I can't believe Ikusaba-Chan let that Robin go and to find out it was Makoto Naegi of all people" Said Teruteru

"Ikusaba is a traitor Enoshima-Sama we should punish her" Suggested Peko

"And we should go there and finish all three of them" Said Fuyuhiko

"Especially that Togami son of a bitch" Hissed Kazuichi

"Now we won't do such thing" Said Joker "The fact that both Batman and Robin are Togami and Naegi makes it better for us, and the fact that Naegi is alive is better news. Besides I wasn't actually going to kill him, I just wanted to see where Mukuro loyalty lies and now I got my answer"

"Which is?"

"With Mukuro love for Naegi it will prove easier to control her, she will still answer to me and at the same time she will do anything to keep Naegi alive"

"Which will help our plan come to fruition" Added Gunham

"Thanks right so for now let's leave them alone for a while we got bigger things to do" Said Junko as they walked away from the scene to continue their plan to make the world despair.

**-At the Batcave-**

Aloysius was treating Makoto's injuries. Makoto had two broken ribs and suffered cuts, bruises, and burns around his body. Some cuts would leave some faint scarring especially his cut from Peko...

"Sadly you won't ever take off a shirt without someone asking about your scars" Said Aloysius "But to be honest I'm surprised you survived all of that"

"You must have really ticked them off" Added Byakuya

"You didn't go around and insult them did you?" Asked Kyoko

"Well I would be lying if I wasn't joking around a bit" Admitted Makoto

"I fear that Byakuya is rubbing off you a little or you been getting too comfy with the hero role"

"The worst part is those criminals have henchmen with them"

"Yet it appears that Harley Quinn isn't as devoted to Joker as she should be"

"Which mean we might have an unlikely ally"

"Still both of them showed that they are the real deal and we are not prepared for them"

"We are going to have to step up our training for a while"

"Not only that but you'll need an extra pair of hands" Said Aloysius "And may I recommend Miss Kirigiri"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah that would be great Kirigiri-San would become a great help"

"I appreciate it but I'm not in to wearing costumes"

"Come on Kirigiri-San We both know that you have the skills we need to become a greater force"

"At least consider it" Kyoko sighed

"I guess I'll have to agree then, since someone needs to be looking after the both of you" Said Kyoko

"Then it's settled" Added Byakuya

"We are going to need a bigger cave" Said Aloysius

"No you will not! This place is humungous!" Said Makoto causing some laughs

-Two Weeks Later-

And so Makoto got back on the streets as Robin although still having two broken ribs. He would look after Towa City for both Byakuya and Kyoko as they both focus on Tokyo. Robin was on one of the rooftops as he noticed someone was behind him, only for it to be Harley Quinn...

"It's you I never actually got to thank you for what you done for me"

"I stuck my neck just for that stunt alone"

"And I appreciate it, that's why I'm not going after you...for now" Mukuro just smiled

"That will only happen in your dreams"

"By the way you never told me what I could do to repay you" Mukuro chuckled

"You don't have to give me anything... instead...let me give you something" Mukuro paused and then she panted a kiss on Robin's cheek causing Robin to blush but not as much as Harley. "See you later bird brain" Harley then ran across the rooftops out of Robin's sight...

"Maybe I am very lucky" Robin then ran across the rooftops going back to stopping crime.

**THE END**


	9. Jet Set Radio

**Naegi Meets Jet Set Radio**

**By JS Rivas**

**March 20, 2002**

In the busy streets of Tokyo, we see the Naegi family who were walking around they were having a good time but the most exceded was the Naegi's 8 year old son Makoto Naegi. The Naegi's were enjoying themselves until Komaru cried "Oni-Chan~" it was then that Mr. and Mrs. Naegi notice Makoto is missing. They panicked and started to call out for Makoto, as they searched around the area.

Makoto was looking around, amazed at the big city and all the people. His attention was caught on the graffiti on side of a store. "Ohhh Someone drew on the wall~" Chuckled Makoto, He got closer to the graffiti and admired it. He was amazed on how good the artwork was, for all little Makoto been drawing with Komaru was doggies and teddy bears. As he was continued to gaze at it, he noticed a commotion, as people were yelling and screaming, as they moved aside to reveal a bunch of roller bladers, skating through the street. Two of them went pass Makoto, as Makoto looked back at the passing roller bladers, he turned his head back to see one about to run into him. The roller blader skate through him with Makoto hanging on to the roller blader's leg. Makoto hanged on for dear life as the roller blader didn't notice him on his leg. Makoto was looking behind the skater direction to see police men chasing after him. After evading the police, the skaters stopped and Makoto open his eyes and looked around to see he was on an open space that appeared to be a hideout, Makoto then noticed there was chuckling...

"What...What's so funny?" Asked the roller blader who Makoto grabbed on

The roller blader asked what was funny and his friends pointed at his leg, he looked down and finally noticed Makoto on his leg...

"What The-Hey Kid get off!" Yelled the Skater, he then tried to shake Makoto off his leg, but Makoto grabbed on tight.

"Aw look the kid attached to him"

"I think he likes you"

"How cute"

"I'm serious guys get this kid off of me!"

"Beat just relax yo"

"If you stop shaking him he will let go"

He followed his friend advice and sure enough, Makoto let go of the skater leg and stood up on his feet. Makoto looked up the the skater. "Geez kid you hold on like a boa constrictor" Complained the Skater.

"Beat how the hell did a little kid grabbed on your leg!?"

"I dunno I think he's the thing I ran over"

"You ran over the kid!?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yo! beat you gotta be careful Yo!"

"This isn't good"

"Yeah we really don't need a bad rep"

"Well let's get him back to the street"

"His family probably wasn't near where he was at the time"

"They must be worried sick"

"Look Yo! This kid is here and has a family worried sick, we gotta get this kid back home Yo!"

"Okay look first let's find out who this kid belongs to"

"Alright in the meantime, YoYo, Soda, Garam, and Rhyth, You come with me to find out if anyone missing a kid. Everyone else stay here and look after the kid, Beat since this is your mess, your helping out Gum to make sure the kid is comfortable here in the meantime"

"Hmph"

"Sure" Agreed the Female roller blader, she approached Makoto as he was staring at her in awe "Hey little dude how you holding?" Asked The female skater, in a sweet tone "What's your name?" Makoto snapped out of it "I-Im Makoto... Makoto Naegi"

"What can of name is Naegi?" Mocked the Male Skater

"Shut up Beat!" Hissed the female skater, the male skater just kept quiet "Makoto as in faithfulness and Naegi as in seedlings?" Makoto nodded "That's a nice name" Smiled The female Skater "You can call me Gum"

"O-okay it's nice to meet you Ms. Gum"

"Ms. Gum? My what a little gentleman!" Gum shook Makoto's hand

He was mesmerized by her. Gum was wearing a light green dress, with a revealing low cut neckline, and a high collar, which is edged at both hem and collar by blue-grey/aqua bands, with an orange stripe between the thicker grey stripes on the collar. Vertical katakana adorns the front, just under her cleavage. A blue-grey helmet, with what appears to be built in headphones, light grey in the center, with an orange ring where they meet the body of the helmet. Her skates mirror the helmet in colour, and have a blue grey cross on an aqua field within a lighter grey circle on both sides of each skate, with yellow wheels, her skates looked high tech. Makoto could tell that she was a real cool lady that leave a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes.

"Nice to meet you Makoto" She pointed at the Male Skater "This guy you can call him Beat"

"Yeah just beat" Mocked Beat

He was wearing a yellowish green and black shirt with the japanese characters 'Bii-to', he was also wearing blue sunglasses, headphones with big spikes in the end of them, and his skates have a black and light blue color scheme with green wheels, his skates also looked high tech.

"Anyway kid we are here to look after you until we get you back to your parents"

"Thanks Beat"

"Whatever"

"You know you can at least be nice to your hostage"

"What!? You're tripping Gum"

"You Pedophile" She Joked

"Wha-What You Say!?"

"Shut it you two" Makoto turned his attention to the voice to see a dancing robot, This blew his mind, Gum noticed his expression.

"Oh that's Roboy, he can be a bit of a pain at times"

"What you say!?" Responded Roboy "Man... Anyway You!" He pointed at Makoto "Come here" Makoto walked to Roboy, nervous about what Roboy would want with him

"Yes?" Asked Makoto

"What product do you use?" Makoto was confuse "That antenna what do you use to make it" Beat walked up to Makoto

"That's a good point" Agreed Beat, touching Makoto's ahoge "I mean what can of.. Hair gel..."

"Beat?" Questioned Gum, Beat continued touching Makoto's hair "Beat?"

"It's Natural!" Gasped Beat

"What!?" Gasped Roboy

"No Hair gel, No nothing it's real"

"The Ahoge!"

"-no joke It's real, this is real natural hair" Gum also touched Makoto's hair

"It's real!"

"That's Impossible!" Retorted Roboy "How does the Human hair defy Gravity!?"

"Kid how did you make that antenna!" Little Makoto was no stranger that question

"My hair was like this, since I was born" Replied Makoto

"I been shot at, got gassed at, and other things you wouldn't believe for skating and graffiti, I've also met a lot of wierdos but you kid and your hair have really made my day"

"Man this is something you don't see everyday" Laughed Gum "Even for a Rudie"

"A Rudie?" Asked Makoto "You mean like the Jamaican slang 'Rude Boy'?"

"This kid got book smarts" Acknowledge Roboy, impressed "Even all of the GG's don't know the origin of the word"

"What's a Rudie?"

"It's what we are Naegi" Stated Beat

"Rollerbladers?" At that point Gum took it opp on herself to explain

"You see Naegi, Rudies are known as both Roller Skaters and Graffiti Artist" Explained Gum "We skate and we do graffiti as to express oursleves" Makoto then remembered the graffiti he saw earlier

"So it was you who drew the graffiti on the wall"

"Maybe" Admitted Beat "I'm not sure, depends on what it looks like" Gum went back to explaining, as Makoto listen to Gum. Meanwhile other members of the GG's went around downtown to see if anyone was missing a kid. They searched around and asked people. At some point the GG's were ready to call it a day...

"Man I can't believe we couldn't find anyone missing a kid!"

"Tokyo is a big city Garam, god knows how common a story like this is"

"What do we do Corn?"

"Let's just head back to the garage, we can just go to the cops"

"Are you out of your mind!? You know the cops will think we kidnapped him!"

"Well what do you suggest!?"

"Maybe we should look tomorrow, either way we are bound to found some flyers about the missing kid" One of them sighed...

"Alright gang let's head back to the garage"

The GG's headed back to the garage as they passed by Makoto's family. Mr. and Mrs. Naegi were talking to a police officer while Komaru was crying. "Oni-Chan~" Cried Komaru, consoling her. The GG's made it back to the garage.

**-Back at the Garage-**

"Yo we back Yo"

"Why do you always say yo?"

"Yo what's wrong with saying yo yo!?" The bickering ended when they looked at the scene. The GG's were shocked to see Beat carrying Makoto on his shoulders. The most shocking was that Makoto was wearing Beat glasses...

"Yo am I seeing right Yo!?"

"Gum! what is going on!"

"Corn we had a great time" Cheered Gum "Beat took a liking to the kid"

"Will for the kid to be wearing beat's glasses, I imagine it was great" Some of the other GG's were laughing, saying "Awww~" Beat froze when he saw the other GG's. After a while of making fun of Beat. The rest of the GG's introduced themselves to Makoto, also finding out that his ahoge was natural...

"Man I like this little guy, he's cool"

"I tell you one thing if he was a rudie, it would be a great time"

"Why don't we make him a Rudie then?"

"That's not a bad idea" Beamed Gum "I know Beat would love it~" The GG's Laughed

"A-Are you sure" Stuttered Makoto "I can't even draw that good... or skate"

"Yo homie it's cool we can show you a thing or two Yo"

For the rest of the day, Makoto was getting along with the GG's. As it was getting late. Makoto was offered to stay with Gum.

"A-Are you sure?" Blushed Makoto

"Of course little man" Assured Gum "Besides Garam's home in the sewers and Beat's apartment is a dump"

"I heard that" Retorted Beat

"So your hearing isn't bad, would have came in handy when Makoto was clinging to your leg" The GG's Laughed. After that, Makoto was in Gum's apartment. It was small but clean and comfortable. To Makoto he thought that Gum must have a real liking to comfortable surroundings.

"Don't be nervous Makoto" Assured Gum "It's just a sleepover"

"I just never was in a sleepover with a girl before" Blushed Makoto, Gum couldn't help but laugh

"Don't fret over it little dude" Makoto was sleeping on the bed with gum. As Makoto face was red as a tomato, Gum went fast asleep. Makoto stared at her. His heart raced as he admired Gum's beauty... "My chest is tight" Thought Makoto "Is this what Mommy and Daddy call love?" In a few minutes Makoto managed to sleep.

**-Meanwhile at the police station-**

"You have to find him officer I don't know what our family will do if something happens to him" Begged Mrs. Naegi

The Naegi's went to the nearest police station in order to get help to find Makoto needless to say it has been a roller-coaster of emotions for the Naegi family. Both Mrs. Naegi and Komaru are worried sick as Komaru couldn't stop crying, while Mrs. Naegi was panicking, Mr. Naegi was as worried as his wife and daughter but tried to keep a cool head. The young police man who was talking with the family couldn't help but feel sorry for them, the officer could only pray that the family could get their son back.

"We do everything in our power to get you son back safe and sound mam"

"Please do officer" Said Mr. Naegi

"Will contact you with anything that pops up in the meantime you can help by spreading awareness either by getting neighbors or friends to look around"

"That's a good idea just please help look for him"

"We will sir"

"Honey what will we do if something happens to him" Said Mrs. Naegi

"We shouldn't think like that Honey we have to hope that he will be okay"

"How can you be sure?"

"Makoto is a smart kid also he is brave"

"Will that be enough?"

"You should know that by now"

"Y-You're right...but still"

"No 'buts' now let's go home, you look a mess dear" Mrs. Naegi knew he was right. Mr. Naegi then felt Komaru tagging on his sleeve, she was still crying

"Dada is Oni-chan gonna be okay?" Asked Komaru

"Yeah Komaru Oni-chan will be okay"

"But won't he be scared?"

"Maybe but he's a brave boy also he's smarter than he looks, don't cry Komaru he will be back so don't cry anymore okay?" After calming Komaru down, the Naegi's decided to head back home and start looking for Makoto tomorrow still even Mr. Naegi couldn't help but be worried "Makoto please be safe and come back soon son" thought Mr. Naegi

**To be continued**


End file.
